Now Or Never
by Amity-Star
Summary: [Complete] A twisted tale of a girl who hates God and how the Decepticons come to befriend her. Rated for violence in later chapters.
1. chapter 1

Now Or Never  
  
Amity-Star: Yet another story to add to the list of fics that I have yet to finish.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada, but I own the plot that I my life and myself.  
  
~^*^~Chapter 1: Wish upon a star. ~^*^~  
  
The orange light from the street lamp seeped into my room like a tendril, wrapping its menacing clutches around the foot of my bunk-bed. Both windows that faced east were open, letting out the heat that had collected in my room over the passed twelve hours when I was school and for four hours since I had arrived home. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the sill of the window and placed my sweaty head on the cool glass that separated my very being from the rest of the world. It had been a long day at school, what with the Peer Support that the Year 9s had to go through to get into Year 10. I was alone in my group of thirteen. Sure, I had friends in there, like Alison, and Bethany, but that was about it, I mean, we didn't even talk outside of school anymore! I envied my friends for having pieces of our group in their group. Some thirty of my close friends had been split up into twenty-five different groups, with me ending up the one that had none of my friends in it.  
  
A gentle breeze played with my brown hair, tossing it gently over my face and sweeping into the room. In the background of my room I had soothing reiki healing music playing, mingling with the darkness of my room. I shook my head from the thoughts I was thinking and sighed. My room was ordinary, a plain white in colour and texture. On the left hand side was my book- shelf and after that my bunk. On the opposite side was my two wardrobes, one for my sisters clothes and the other for myself use. Yet another shelf adorned the wall in an anti-clockwise wheel back towards me that held my precious books and pictures of my friends and my family and my stereo that needed to be changed for something better, but still, a stereo was a stereo. A table lay two inches on my right infront of me while at the other end of the room held my pride and joy in the entire world, my computer.  
  
It was a Gateway 2000, a really good computer compared to the one my parents used. That computer held all the drafts to all my stories I had ever written and posted on the web, but sadly, it had no internet. No biggie really, all I had to do was go to a teacher at lunch during school and say that I need to do some research for another subject. It always worked like a charm. On the wall above the top bunk were pictures that plastered themselves along the length of the bed. They were pictures taken off from the internet. Pictures from my favourite TV series Transformers Armada. Optimus Prime was the dominant figure among the many pictures, alone with a two X-Men Evolution pics and an A4 size picture of Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
I look at the time and gasp. It was one in the morning and I still had to wake up early because my best friend would be walking with me to school like we normally would. But especially early because of the excursion down to Mt Drewitt. My late night wishing sessions were getting longer and I still hadn't made my nightly wish. Tip-toeing over to the door, I slowly opened it and poked my head out it. The constant rays of the TV form the living room bombarded the wall facing me with blues and whites and reds. Good, I say to myself as I gently turn back into the room and close the door softly behind me. Walking briskly back to my original position on the sill, I looked up at the sky and held my breath when there was a beautiful silver shooting star. Closing my eyes tightly, I wished for the most magnificent thing in the whole entire world; I wished that the Transformers were real.  
  
Little did I know that somewhere out in the deepest reaches in space, there was a planet out in a different solar system, in a total different constellation of galaxies, that harboured the ancient race of the Transformers. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own myself, if you haven't guessed so ya, and the plot.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 2: Somewhere, someday ~^*^~  
  
I woke up the next morning far earlier than I would have liked. Looking at my alarm clock, I growled and was prepared to smash my alarm against the wall. It was only quarter passed six in the morning. I mean, it hadn't even gone off yet for crying out loud!  
  
Grumbling out some hefty curse words in Hungarian, I pulled myself out of bed and had my shower, only coming out an hour later. Getting changed, and being relieved that hadn't any need to wear my school uniform, I pulled on some black jeans that flared a bit at the bottom with my Sketchers sneakers and my black sleeveless tee with the words 'This Bitch Bites' written in white. Brushing my hair and putting it up into a pony tail, I walked around the room collecting things that I'd need for the excursion today.  
  
Discman, check. Wallet, check. Two pens, check. Mobile, check, etc, etc. Finally collecting the last of my items, I headed out into the kitchen/dinning room. Preparing myself a bowl of Corn Flakes and a bit of toast, I set to work eating, whilst watching one of my least favourite shows: Sponge-Bob Square-Pants. Well, it was either that or the Language Channel that had nothing but Chinese and Mandarin at this time in the morning.  
  
Ten minutes later as I was putting away my washed plates, I heard a knock on the front door, signalling the arrival of my friend, Skye. She was your average Tom-Boy, so it was no surprise to see her standing there wearing skate-pants and a 'No Rules' tee with sneakers and the dragon, navy coloured, base-ball cap. Sighing as I walked out the front door with my bag in hand, I zoned out as I walked next to Skye on our way to school.  
  
Humming a tune that I had heard from my sister the other day, I started singing along to it, only with my own words. "Joy to the world, Megs is dead. We barbequed his head! Forget about his body, we flushed it down the dunny, and round and round it goes. And round and round it goes, and round and round it goes, and round it goes." I started yelling out loud as Skye looked at me oddly but then decided the hell with it and joined in.  
  
So there we went, yelling out the same song as we walked to school, receiving odd looks from passers-by but ignoring them. This is the time where I let loose and did my own thing, even if it meant acting like a loony with my best friend, so be it. But, of coarse, I wouldn't do it do it any where else. Honestly, between you and me, I just did it to relieve myself of all my emotions that I couldn't expel anywhere else. Most of that being anger and hurt. I would never tell anyone my troubles, never. Not even my mother. The only person I would tell my troubles though would be to three people. Well, actually, they weren't people, but they were more of imaginary beings than people.  
  
One was my diary. I always told it my secrets, and I felt better when I had emptied my soul into it. It was like I accomplished something every time I jotted something down in that book of mine. But no one could get that diary. It was hidden in my little park, or Whoop-Whoop, as I liked to call the little green piece of land that no one occupied.  
  
The next two, I know it sounds really weird and freaky, but the next person would be Megatron. I don't know why, but being evil is what I really am. The person that all my friends and family and acquaintances see is the 'pure, innocent' me. The one that I play to throw to all my friends to throw them off my scent. If I were to show my true colours, then, well I wouldn't even be on the Social Food-Chain. And then they'd send me off to a Loony Bin.  
  
I was a Wanderer. I mean, I always was, and always will be. It means that I have had passed lives before the one I have now. I have never told anyone, not even in my Diary have I mentioned this, but I am. I keep having these visions of my different selves, but, always something happens in them. I die. I know, I know, we all die sometime. But I always die the same way. I always die when ever I'm around water. I always know that I have been on this earth before, knowing about that inevitable consequence that will sooner or later befall me, always trying to out-run it, but no matter what happens, I always die. And I always die in between my fifteenth and sixteenth birthday. Well, the hard part was over, I just turned fifteen last week.  
  
Ever since the day I was born I kept having these visions of my pasts and of my former siblings and parents. And friends. So I've learnt to shut my mouth about that subject.  
  
My true self was a hardened shell, unable to open up in a million years. My true self was shrouded in darkness, a shrivelled soul lying at the bottom at my mind and heart, all used up over hundreds of years of non-stop use, going through the same thing over and over again just wearing it out. Another life, and then my soul would defiantly be broken, literally.  
  
But then there's Optimus Prime, leader of the make-believe Autobots that could never possibly exist in a million years. For some reason that made me said, and a sob escaped from my throat as Skye and myself waited for our other friends to arrive; we had came early for once, just a tad bit too.  
  
"What's up?" she asked worriedly as her grey-blue eyes looked at me. Her hair was up in a pony-tail again, like she always did.  
  
I shook my head. I was doing it again. I was dwelling on what was to come and what has happened. Shacking my head, I realised that I had started crying. "Ugh, why the hell am I crying?! It was just a movie!!!" I said as I took out a tissue from my pocket and wiped my eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?! Why are you crying? And don't give that 'I have something in my eye' routine either." Skye said, her voice full of alarm and concern.  
  
Damn, she has me figured out well. Smiling through my tears as they gently stopped flowing I shook my head again. "Just remembering this movie I watched last night." I was lying. I was always good at it, well, I did have hundreds of years practice.  
  
"Really, is it that sad?" she asked as she waved to Laura, or Bob as she proffered to be called.  
  
"Uh-huh. It's a Hungarian movie, so you wouldn't be able to understand it." I said as I remembered from my life and another former life watching it. "It's called, well in Hungarian it's called 'A Pál Utcai Fiúk'. It means the Street Kids." I said wiping the last of my tears away as our friends started arriving.  
  
***  
  
I had sit by my myself at the back of my bus because we had to go with the classes you were in when you had Geography and Science, and, as you can guess, I was alone in my class. Beside Nadia, who I had known since Primary School, who was sitting with her friends Alison and Diane, I had no one to sit next to. That didn't bother me much, seeing as I was too in depth with my thoughts to chat anyway. Placing the headphones over my ears and cranking up the volume, I listened intently to the two lines of Evanescence's 'Going Under' before I fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
I was drowning in a river of liquid. Red liquid. Uttering a scream that came out in air bubbles that held my life's power, I scrambled up to the surface.  
  
I could see the sun casting a bloody light into the diluted ocean of blood.  
  
I was clawing at the water to let me get to the surface to get that precious substance that was so dear to me at the now moment, all of a sudden the only thing that was important to me. My hand brushed something above me and I collided into it with a soundless bang. There was a barrier between my being and the surface and my time was running out.  
  
For some reason my wrists were burning with a stinging sensation that was driving me to the point of insanity. Looking down, I finally knew why the water was red, and why my wrists were sting so.  
  
I had cut them. There was pale white skin with purple muscle gaping at me, white-yellow bone grinning at me like a monster about to devour its victim.  
  
This wasn't a dream, and it wasn't a past memory. It was real. I could feel the pain, feel every molecule of my life's liquid drain from my body and get diluted in the ocean that I was now trapped in. Sighing in defeat and confusion as my mind slowly faded into that black oblivion for the thousandths time, I felt warm metallic hands wrap around my very being, breaking the barrier that had imprisoned me.  
  
I just lay there, teetering dangerously on life and death. I my minds eye, I was there, about to jump from a cliff, the wet, heavy satin dress that I wore pulling me towards certain death, but for some reason, I felt a small ray of light tugging at my hand, pulling me towards safety, away from the plunge that half of my being wanted to be, to end all the suffering and start anew. How corny, I just had to snigger but it came out in a almost inaudible howl of pain.  
  
"Kris? Don't die on me, please, wake up!" said a metallic voice as my heavy lids opened and I stared into the face of Megatron and his team, in the distance I saw the Autobots running towards them, but then the Decepticons warped, taking me with them.  
  
***  
  
"KRISZTINA!!!" came a voice that made me jump in my chair. I looked around bleary eyed and saw Ms Toranto, my year adviser and Geography teacher, glare daggers at me.  
  
I finally realised that the bus had stopped and that everyone had gotten off. "Thank you for finally waking up Krisztina. We didn't know what had happened with you. Your on your own for your task for today. So I suggest that you pick up your pace, everyone else had left half an hour ago to start their assignment." She said with a sneer. She never liked me, and the feeling was mutual. Her pixie blue eyes could put anyone on the spot, and with the mushroom shaped hair cut that occupied her head only emphasised the whole 'Cabbage Patch Doll' look.  
  
Standing up with my emotionless face best reserved for stuck up teachers like her, I walked briskly down the length of the bus and outside, disappearing into the under-bush, intent on disappearing to the world for those few hours that I had in the middle of nowhere.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Well, did you like? I hope I haven't confused you guys too much. Well, thankyou for all the reviews and read my fellow FF.net authoress' fic, Back to Preskool. It's really funny. Nee ways,  
  
Oh, yeah, and my tense is really bad because I've never written in first person before, so please bare with me until I get the hang of it? Alright? Good, now read and review and I'll try post up as soon as possible.  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	3. chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Loosing Grip._**

I couldn't believe it. I had gotten lost. Damn stupid excursions, I beratted myself as the batteries to my discman went flat and I resisted the tremendous urge to fling the object in my hand at the wall of the cold cave.

Ever since I had turned fifteen, I had daydreams, or sleeping awake, as I liked to call them. Dreams would surface in my mind but they had to play out before I woke up. They would mostly be about passed lives, or just my dreams that I would like to do if I were to never have been born with this curse that will forever plaque me; never dying, never waking from this hellish nightmare that is my life; never being able to find peace and go to either heaven or hell. Maybe God just didn't like me. Perhaps I did something wrong in one of my passed lives that I couldn't remember about. Maybe I was a powerful god or something that was about to destroy the world but then God intervened and he sentenced me to a life of Phoenix, you know, bursting into flames and being born again from the flames. Except take out the bursting into flames at the end of my life and being born again.

At this point in time, I had calculated that I had wondered about five miles away from the last group away from the car-park, and they were pretty far out in the bush.

I was now resting in a cave, the heavy drizzle of rain only allowing the outline of the tree tops in the dim light. The cave wall was cool against my back as my top was slowly drying out. I had gotten caught in the rain, obviously.

A loud clap of thunder made me jump ten feet in the air, my heart racing a hundred miles per hour. "God that was close." I said as I clutched my chest as a flash of lighting caught me off guard and hit the ground over five hundred metres into the forest.

A white light caught my attention from the back of the cave. I couldn't see what it was, although I had my suspicions. Shaking my head from the thought, I turned my attention back to the storm, thinking the light to be a trick of the eyes. Winds which had turned gale force were ripping tree limbs off and tossing them into the wild sky, rain droplets now hammering into the ground with bully like force.

The pulsing of light grew stronger as the storm grew, it's pulsing white flashes seeming to draw my attention to it. By body seemed to have been taken over when I fully turned around and I found myself walking towards the light, my mind somewhat at ease.

I was sleeping awake again, the same dream I had on the bus only slightly different to what I remember it to be. This time I was watching it happen; I was watching myself slowly dying. It was like what I had read, something about 'an out-of-body experience', only in a dream.

It was weird, like I mean, freaky. There I was, banging away at the barrier that was like moving glass, and yet, here I was, watching like in an audience. I was floating above the scenario, finally getting the answer to why I couldn't get out of the sea. Or should I say frozen lake?

The Autobots and Decepticons were fighting their own battle a little way off on the shores of the lake, well, over on the far side. They were unable to see anything that was happening to my other self; my self that was in pain and slowly dying for what seemed to be the millionth time.

I screamed out to them, hoping to grab their attention, to try and help my dying self whether it was a dream or not, I could still feel the pain.

'I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you. Your other self needs it.' Came a sinister voice.

I whirled around to face that person, or being I should have put it. Even when I was floating a good hundred feet in the air, he was still taller than me.

It was Sideways. 'Hello little one. Wondering how I could get into your dreams? That's an easy answer. I just can. I am Unicron after all.' He said as his figure turned into the planet mode of Unicron. I had memorized nearly all the detail when I watched him transformed in the cartoon and I had admired it, but seeing it while I was sleeping awake was honest to God scary.

'What do you want with me?' I asked nervously as I floated a little higher and away.

He started laughing, its metallic ringing chilling my life's fluids into still being. 'What do I want with you? Only to collect all the mini-cons of coarse!' he roared in laughter as I felt myself slowly start to wake up.

'You will not remember anything that we have discussed now, only about the dream and your watery death. . .' he finished as his voice faded out and I woke up, standing infront of the pulsing white light.

It was a mini-con. Instead of a green-blue panel that lay before me, it was an opal and blue panel, the edges of the panel a misty crystal white.

Gently kneeling down, I touched it and the panel sprang to life; the storm at its height, tearing up the landscape that was outside of the cave. A stunning white light bursts forth and I shaded my eyes from the brightness, only opening my eyes when a beeping sound reached my ears.

Hello? the mini-con infront of my asked as I sat there, too stunned to speak. Is anyone home? It asked again as I stared at the robot about my size.

This mini-con was all black with silver demonic like wings that sprouted out from it's back, reminding me of Unicron. The mini-con had sky blue optics with a black face plate and silver face.

Finally regaining my voice, I uttered a simple sentence, breaking the tension that I hadn't noticed there before.

Outside the storm seemed to have stopped, almost suddenly, as if never even being there if it wasn't for the trail of destruction that was strewn all over the country-side.

"Wow." I uttered as the mini-con took a step forward, towards me. "Are you a mini-con?" I asked stupidly.

The mini-con nodded. Yes. Only I am a rare race of mini-cons. I am Demon, at your service. I am the leader of the Dark Light Mini-cons. And who might you be? Demon asked me as I studied me in a wind of whirls and beeps that I could easily understand.

"Um, I'm Krisztina. Or Kris, as I'd prefer to be called." I said as I walked towards Demon, afraid it was all a dream. "Am I really dreaming or am I talking with a mini-con?" I asked as a different voice responded, this one easy to understand as it was spoked in fluent English.

"No, your not dreaming. As a matter of fact, your wide awake."

Turning around I jump out of my skin to see Sideways in his alt mode, his 'rider' looking at me with pink optics.

"Sideways!" I yell out in shock as he grabs me and Demon and rides out of there, one arm around me and the other around Demon.

My mind was in shock. I was actually talking to a mini-con and then, NOW, I was being kidnapped by a Decepticon who would soon turn on the Decepticons and show his true colours. But I couldn't care less.

But I couldn't help it. Once my had caught up with what was happening, I screamed and thrashed around in my attackers arms. "Let go of me you damn scum bag! You back-stabber!" I yelled out as Sideways' rider bent low and whispered something in my ear.

"Forget about what I will do to the Decepticons, only put your trust in me and confide in me." He said in an almost chant.

I suddenly felt my eyes grow heavy, and my mid wander of all the things that I had learned, watching the re-runs of Armada about what Sideways does to the Decepticons until my mind settled on one thing; something wasn't right about . . . Who was it? I couldn't remember.

Hearing Sideways snigger as he rode through the bush, my lingered on one final thought before passing out. Sideways was the enemy, and with that I fell into a heavy slumber.

No death dreams haunted my dreams, nor did I sleep away, but I dreamed of what it would feel like to go to heaven, one and for all.


	4. chapter 4

Amity-Star: Whoa. *Looks at her reviews again.* Wow.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada but I do own Krisztina who is actually I in disguise MWA HA!!! And yet another HA!!! Plus the girl called Skye is actually real and she is also an author on FF. Net.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 4: Elements ~^*^~  
  
I felt like I was flying through air, the wind coursing through my hair. . . Until I woke up, landing on my head.  
  
I felt strangely warm, metallic hands coil their way around my figure. I opened my eyes and saw myself in the reflection in Cyclonus' optics. They were looking at me with curiosity and looked like they were concentrating on something; no doubt not trying to crush me as his grip was loose and not very tense. It was a little too much shock for my body and I could feel that black void of unconsciousness at the edges of my eyes.  
  
"Cyclonus! Sideways!!! Report!" crackled a loud voice that I could hear clearly from Cyclonus' audio receivers. If Cyclonus would have been able to squint, well, let's just say that his eyes would be permanently fixed to the inside of his skull.  
  
The purple motorbike transformed and stood infront of Cyclonus; a good twenty feet above me, being in the palm of blender-butts hand. I couldn't help but snigger. Blender-butt, how cute.  
  
"Sideways reporting, Lord Megatron, sir. We have the human. Preparing to warp back to base-" Sideways started but then stopped as Megatron's growled vocals came through, both cons shrinking back at the pitch and venom that their leader's voice commanded.  
  
"You will not warp back to the moon base, our guest will not be able to live there. Bring the human to an area what the human's call 'Ayers Rock'. I have sent you the coordinates." Came the fear-less leaders voice as the intensifying blackness finally over-came me, the last things that I heard were the screaming of Demon as I felt my body get pulled apart, then re- assembled, no doubt warping somewhere that I couldn't be bothered remembering.  
  
~*~  
  
Skye looked worried. She got separated from her search party. The same search party that were out looking for her best-friend, Krisztina.  
  
She sat on a log, her thoughts lost in a tsunami of emotions and shock, fear and helplessness being the dominant figures. A sudden crack of lightning and then the boom of thunder reached her ears and she was scared. For the first and most possibly the last time in her life she was well and truly afraid. She was afraid for herself, lost and afraid for her friend; afraid for her own well being; and afraid (the stupid, brainless part of her was screaming at her) for being a complete idiot and missing Transformers Armada.  
  
Scowling, she stood up and turned on the flash-light and decided to start looking for her friend herself, ignoring the universal rule of 'if you are lost, stay in the one place and help will come and find you'. She was never the one to abide by the rules; she was the rule-breaker; the one that got into the most trouble all for the heck of it.  
  
A light patter of rain fell onto her bare brow, the wind picking up into a gentle sway of the age-old gum-trees and making the blossoming wattle trees to scatter their seeds, their little babies safe for the time being in their in their cocooned shells of hardened wood.  
  
Strange, she thought as she kept walking through the thick bush of the dense rainforest. Suddenly the smell of burning rubber hit her nostrils and she stopped, ears straining to pick up any sound.  
  
"Awe man! I hate rainforests!" came a strange metallic voice, yet also being very familiar.  
  
Her eyes lit up like candles on a birthday cake, her nails digging into her palms as if trying to determine if she were actually in a dream. "Could it be?" she asked in a daze as she headed in the direction of the voice.  
  
The revving of an engine from behind her caught her attention and she spun around just in time to dodge the speeding weird light blue sports car. Diving into the under-bush of a termite infested tree, she looked on with saucer eyes as the sports car transformed into one of her least favourite Autobot characters.  
  
"What happened here? Hot Shot? How did this happen?" said the giant form of Blurr as another transformer appeared from the opposite of the clearing.  
  
This figure was huge, a trucks bumper bar on his chest, a silver face mask on his face. "What's happening men? Megatron already has both the mini-con and Wanderer. All we have to do now is look for the other Wanderer." Optimus Prime said as he turned in the direction of where Skye hid and walked over to her, but before he was about to step on her, he bent down suddenly and wrapped his hands around the girl that was too stunned to move, and lifted her up.  
  
Finally finding her voice, she screamed out, scaring the mechs that were infront of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Why am I having this dream?! Why am I watching myself die over, and over again!!!???  
  
I released a sob and collapsed in a heap as I watched myself slowly die. I was hovering above my body again, only, for some strange reason I was watching it through a TV set. The room that the TV was held in was dark and gloomy, a dark couch stood infront of the TV, the flicker from the TV illuminating the front of the couch in a sea of blues and ghostly whites.  
  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder and a boy about my age looked down at me, a familiar smile crossed his face and I knew all at once that this boy was Megatron turned human.  
  
Pulling me up onto my feet, he grasped my hands and led me out into a new room, this one having nothing but fluffy white clouds floating serenely across blue sky's.  
  
I looked down and gasped, only no sound came out of my mouth. It was like someone had put everything on mute and the only thing that I could do was move and feel.  
  
Below me was the earth, the tranquil peace of the blues and greens lulling me into a peaceful state. I felt the human Megatron grip my hand and he walked out into the air, floating lazily, slowly heading upwards. Looking up from the doorway that I still stayed in, I smiled and saw the large 'Pearly Gates' to Heaven. I now knew where I was to be.  
  
I was going to be rid of these nightmares that have plagued my existence, finally fulfilling my sentence that was given to me by God. Finally stopping all the messed up memories dating back from God knows when.  
  
Pulling up the skirt to my very flowing red dress, I took a shaky step out into the open air and then fell onto my stomach; the silent audience laughing and mocking me. Megatron floated by and help me float properly up towards the Gates.  
  
But something happened before we got to the gates.  
  
A sudden gush of strong wind pulled my hand out form Megatron's grip and I spiralled down, the silent screams from Megatron following me as I fell down and into the mouth of Hell. . .  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke screaming and I felt something strong and metallic restrain me. [Whoa!!! Take it easy! You just had a nightmare] I heard Demon say as I allowed him to lay me back down and place a damp cloth on my forehead.  
  
Grimacing as I gingerly touched my sore and throbbing head, I wondered where I was. I would only minutes later get my answer.  
  
"Okay, who had the guts to hit me with Skye's Titanium Bat of Doom?" I asked groggily as an evil metallic chuckle reverberated around the room.  
  
Megatron's chuckle.  
  
"Ah, I see the Wanderer has woken up. How do you feel?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows, the Star Sabre in his hands making the only source of light in the room.  
  
"I feel like I've been dropped from the planet Mars and been run over a few million time by the Autobots, but other than that, I'm fine." I snapped as I mocked his temperament to some degree.  
  
A surprised look crossed his face as he knelt down beside me and he looked at me curiously. "What is that around your neck?" he asked as I opened my eyes and picked up the weird necklace that I had always worn. It was an angel's wing made out of mother-of-pearl, beautiful colours of greens and whites flashing at me in the light of the Sword.  
  
"This? Don't know. It was given to me when I went to Europe to visit one of my Grandmothers, I can't remember which one it is though, as you already know, I'm a Wanderer." I said as I put the necklace under my shirt, looking away from the serious face of Megatron.  
  
"Tell me girl, what is your name?" he asked as Demon cursed to him, gratefully he was too busy telling the Sabre mini-cons to come apart to listen.  
  
"Kris. My name is Kris." I say as I feel Demon push me back down onto the mini-con sized bed and place another cloth onto my forehead.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Amity-Star: Well, that was weird. Um, can any of you please tell me if there is a Dark Star Sabre cause there are like these official merchandise that have this object, but I've never seen it in the series, well the series that I have seen anyway. Can anyone help me?  
  
Neeways,  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	5. chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Imaginary_**

Skye goggled at Optimus and Blurr and Hot Shot. "Omingodomigodomigod! It's you! It's really you!" she screamed, Hot Shot the only one grinning.

"It's nice to know that you now of us." Optimus said as placed the human female on his shoulder and smiled under his face plate. "Is your name Skye?" he asked as Skye stopped bouncing around on his shoulder and nearly fell off; well if it weren't for Hot Shot grabbing her at the last second.

Blinking repeatedly, she looked at him and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, that's my name. Why? What's it to you?" she asked as Hot Shot set her down on a fallen log, damp from the drizzle that was still thick in the air.

"Finally! We thought we'd never find ya! You're the other Wanderer we've been looking for!" Hot Shot said excitedly as Skye brushed herself off and pulled the scrunchie in hair out and combed her hair through it.

"Tell us, is your friend by any chance a girl by the name of Krisztina?" Optimus asked as he lowered himself on one knee and looked at the girl that now sat on the damp log.

"Who, Kris? Yeah. She's gone missing! Have you seen her! Please tell me where she is!" Skye said as she stopped combing her hair and looked towards the Autobots with a look fear for her friend.

"The Decepticons have got her. There was nothing more that we could do." Blurr said as he hung his head.

Tears leaked from the corners of Skye's blue-grey eyes, her face turning pale. "She's dead then? Isn't she?" Skye asked slowly as she released a few more tears and looked up at Optimus.

"No! No, she's not dead. No doubt Megatron wants her for her ability." Optimus said as he clenched his metallic fists tight, the metal joints cracking the same as humans joints would.

"What ability? What the hell it this Wanderer stuff?" Skye said wiping the tears away with the back of her sleeve. She was starting to get interested in this whole Wanderer crap.

Optimus looked at his comrades and was shocked. "You mean, you don't remember ever living before the life you are living now? You don't have any recollection of having any siblings or children from previous lives?" Blurr said as he took a step forward.

Skye smiled sheepishly. "Um, whatever you just said, I have no clue to what you said, but would it help if I told you I was dropped on my head when I was a baby?"

I looked around the large room and sighed. How the hell was I going to explain to parents that I was moving out. . . Wait, I am such a stupid idiot. I didn't have to tell then. I was plucked out of no where by giant alien robots that wanted to destroy a similar race of robots for domination of a planet that was millions of light-years away from out galaxy. The only thing I could come up with was 'I hate you mum. I'm running away and joining the circus. PS, I'll be preforming at seven thirty on Friday the twenty first'. Yeah, right, as if she'll ever believe that.

I was never one for a circus, not after what happened when I joined the circus back in the early nineteen hundreds. . .

PAST LIFE

July, 1910. Moscow.

The Big Top. Trapeze.

I was fifteen and a half and a famous acrobat going by the name Diamond Star. It was packed that night and I was on in five minutes.

Putting on the final touches to my makeup, I walked out of my dressing room and heard the rain pelting the old tent. I hated these nights. They always reminded me of the this story I'd once heard. I felt a hand touch my bare shoulder and I turn slowly, expecting to see my American fiancée, Bernard.

"Hello my little Diamond Star." He said, cupping my chin and kissing my forehead lightly.

He was twenty, getting married to a runaway fifteen-year-old. It was fine with me. I knew my time on earth was drawing near, but when, I was not certain. "Hello mon cherry. Looking forward to my performance?" I asked as his handsome face shadowed.

"I don't like you not using the net. Every time I see you without that net below you, it just scares me to death-" he says as he holds me close but then the manager walks by and grabs me, pulling me out of Bernard's embrace.

"Now, now Bernard. Don't need to get our star act petrified when she has done this act for her whole life." He sneered. I never really like him, with his oily black hair and protruding beer gut that were wrapped in the finest silk from Asia. His eyes were always filled with malice, those beady black eyes looking inside your soul and emptying all of its secrets.

I waved goodbye to Bernard, his emerald green eyes shining with worry and insecurity. His flaming red hair was slicked back on his head, making him more rugged and handsome in his black pin-stripe suit.

Smiling to him one final time, I looked ahead as I stopped infront of the red curtains that would lead me to my ladder, eventually leading me to my platform where I would start my act.

I take a deep breath and step forward, through the cover of the red curtains and head towards the sparkling silver ladder.

"And now Lords and Lady's. Folk from all over the world, I would like to present to you all Diamond Star!" came the Ring Masters voice as it echoed around me and a roaring wave of applause hit me as I started my climb.

I now stood on the platform. Above, about twenty feet up is the roof to the Big Top, the roar of the thunder almost deafening.

I feel the genteel sway of the pole that supported my platform and I shut my eyes. I had made a promise to myself and Bernard only hours before that this would be my final act. And final it would be.

Bending down, I plunged my hand into the container of chalk and make my hands white with the substance. Standing up again, I dusted the excess chalk off my hands and grabbed the golden trapeze that was made especially for my routine.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded to Gus and I pulled back on the trapeze, both hands gripping tightly, almost melding with golden metal.

I was flying through the air. Forgetting all my past lives for the moment. Swinging my legs that dangled below me, I picked up momentum and swung my legs over the bar, letting my body to dangle in the air.

Looking up to see Clover fly towards me, I readied myself and caught her. Doing this for a few minutes, it was finally my turn for my solo act.

The lights were turned from the blazing gold's down to perpetual blues, the ones where everyone has to shut and watch every detail.

I watched with ice cold dread as the people took away the net; the only comfort and safety that I held so dear whenever I am practising.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, Diamond Star will perform a truly spectacular feat. She will trapeze without the use of a net!" the Ring Master said from underneath me. I gripped the metal bar and thrust off the platform, the chalk on my hands suddenly becoming runny and slippery in my hands.

Above me the ceiling to the Big Top was hit with something strong and pain pelted inside, making everything slippery and wet.

My right hand slipped and my left went quickly after that.

I was falling to my doom, leaving the world yet again for another body that would be born soon after I would be parted from my corpse.

Three flashes of metal caught my eyes and I looked towards the crowds. At the very top were metal human beings; me not knowing at the time that they were actually mini-cons.

Gasping from shock, I braced myself for the hard ground that was coming up to claim my life fairly quickly.

END PAST LIFE MEMORY

I was jolted out of my revere by Megatron's cackle. Looking around wildly, I looked up and realised that I was now sitting in the palm of his metallic hand.

"Good morning my little human friend. How was your past life memory? Surprising?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yes. It was when I used to live in the Moscow Circus, back in the early nineteen hundreds. I had an accident one night and I slipped while I was performing without a net and I fell, breaking my neck. Instant death for us humans." I said as I saw video feed from the rainforest that I had been 'kidnapped' from.

Megatron looked at me one final time before placing me down next to Demon on the large metal table. Walking over to one of the computer monitors, he typed in a few commands and a large newspaper clipping from 1910 appeared on the screen.

The writing was in Russian, but I could understand it. "'Kallie Van Demon or Diamond Star of the Moscow Circus dies after falling eighty feet from trapeze. Officials say that the storm blew a hole into the roof of the Big Top, effectively making the young fifteen year old performer to slip and plunge to her death. They say she died on impact from a broken neck.' Hmm, so no one else saw the three metallic beings?" I say aloud as Megatron walked back.

He looked at me oddly, Leader-1 beeping to him. What does she mean 'three metallic beings'? he asked as he walked over to me.

"Yes, what do you mean by that Kris?" Sideways asked as he emerged from the shadows.

I jumped a good ten feet, earning a snicker from both cons that stood way taller than me. "Well, when I was falling, I saw three mini-cons. But they weren't like you guys. They were the Dark Light Mini-cons." I say as I sit down Indian style.

"Mini-cons? Back then, when your human race hadn't even invented the calculator yet? It can't be possible." Megatron said as he sat down in a chair and looked at me.

"Well. . . I don't know! I was falling to my perpetual doom for god's sake!" I said as I threw my hands up.

Sideways looked at me oddly and then turned to walked outside when a siren started blaring out throughout the whole base.

"Ah, it looks like the rest of the mini-cons are deciding to wake up from their beauty sleep." Megatron sneered as he picked me up carefully and walked towards what I guessed was the Warp Room.

* * *

Somewhere over the arid deserts of America, a lone figure smirks and transforms into a stealth fighter jet. Blasting off with a loud sonic boom, the pure black jet blasts off into outer space, intent on getting this new information to her leader, someone who the two Wanderers would learn to fear and, in time, subdue their power to. 


	6. chapter 6

Amity-Star: Hello peeps. I can't believe that you like this fic that much. Wow! I'm popular!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada but I own Kris but my friend owns Skye.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 6: A Change for the Better ~^*^~  
  
Megatron walked briskly into the warp room and put me down on the ground. "Now, Kris, get on that platform." He said as I just stood my ground.  
  
I shook my head. "Nu-ah. No doing. No WAY am I going to wear those really wigged out suits like what the Autobots force Alexis and Rad and Carlos to wear. No way!" I say as I make a face telling him that I highly disliked the those outfits.  
  
Megatron laughed and smiled evilly. "Well, isn't it your lucky day. Our strategist took pity on what the other humans had to wear and came up with his own little ideas suitable for your tastes. We researched what you like and dislike and came up with this." He said as he picked me up and placed me on the platform.  
  
I was about to jump back out of it when a strange glass wall surrounded me and kept me in place. I growled banged on the door, finding that it disappeared under my touch. Looking around wildly, I noticed that I was now wearing a red puffy dress, one that looked like a pre-school princess dress. "Not bad. But it could be better if it weren't so. . . Um, what's the word? I know. . . PUFFY!!!" I screamed as he sniggered and shoved me back into the platform changer thing and I came back out, this time wearing a red version of the dress that Amy Lee wore in her video 'Going Under'.  
  
"Better, much better." I say as I climb back onto his hand, Demon transforming into a large bat-like creature behind us. I thought I had heard a very distinct 'traitor' in there, but I just ignored it. It was time to drop the nice act and pull out the heavy artillery; finally revealing the dark side that is me.  
  
~*~  
  
Skye looked around the base and stopped, about to burst with glee and excitement. "OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed out finally, scaring the mechs around her half to death.  
  
"Jeez, Skye, you sure have a way of scaring the circuits out of a bot ya know." Complained Hot Shot as he covered his audio receivers.  
  
Skye turned scarlet and started to run around the base again. From what she had gathered was that she was now in a base somewhere in the Sampson Desert in Australia's Western State. She was miles from her home on the east coast; most probably forgotten by her parents. Sighing heavily, she turned a corner and almost had a heart attack.  
  
Infront of her was a mini-con that was orange along with three other mini- cons that spoke in their little language.  
  
"Wow. It's Grindor, High Wire, Spark Plug and Sure Shock." Skye awed as the mini-cons turned around to face her and seem to smile.  
  
[Hello Skye. Are you having trouble around the base?] Spark Plug asked as he walked up to Skye.  
  
She just shook her head and waved good-bye and went on her way, exploring the base until a loud shrill ring broke the happy atmosphere, along with a loud yelp and scream from Skye.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked at the screen and smiled. Perfect. We were to go to an remote island off the north coast of Ireland, a beautiful time of the year when there is snow cover.  
  
I had never seen snow, well, not ever in this body at least, so I was excited about seeing the heavenly white goodness that I had loved so much as a child when ever I was born into a European family. Sighing out loud, I felt Megatron's fingers clasp around me.  
  
"What is it Wanderer?" he asked coldly as he called up a warp gate and all the Decepticons lined up in the room.  
  
"Don't call me that. It's nothing. It's only memories that I wish I did not have." I said flatly as he transformed into his tank mode and he warped out, with me inside him.  
  
~*~  
  
Skye pulled at the tacky orange and white outfit. "Yuk. Why'd you have to have this?" she asked wearily as Optimus handed her over to Hot Shot.  
  
"Because you don't have the suitable clothing for minus degree temperatures. What would happen if you were to fall into a frozen lake?" Hot Shot asked smugly as Skye sat in side of him.  
  
"I know I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid." She said as Hot Shot jetted off, kicking up frozen dirt and snow.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Sorry to leave it that short but I'm really tired. Anyway, that's kind of a teaser for the next chapter I guess, but until then. . .  
  
*Blessed BE!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Amity-Star: sorry for the short chapter folks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada, but I do own Kris, the plot and my fellow authoress owns Skye.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 7: Red Riding Hood. ~^*^~  
  
The cold winter air of Ireland was crisp against my flesh as I stepped out from the bowls of Megatron's tank mode. I breathed out and the small crystallization of my oxygen appeared before me as I looked around the white winter paradise.  
  
The tall stark trees towered above me, just reaching the Transformers height, if not just a foot or so taller than the metallic giants. Glistening on every branch; on every limb was perfect white snow, sparkling in the brief moment the sun decided to show itself.  
  
"TRANSFORM!" I heard the Decepticon leader yelled out as I heard the twisting of metal and whir of joints moving to make way for a more comfortable being. "Ah, my little human, would you please look for the Mini- con; I have no doubt that Autobots have their own little pet to do their bidding." Megatron sneered as I walked into the cover of the dead forest, my feet crunching the on the white snow.  
  
I felt like I was in a movie. Before I had knew it, I was a far way away from Decepticons and I was travelling on my own. I felt like I was Little Red Riding Hood, only grown up and not wearing a stupid little cape. In the cape's place though was a red dress straight out of a fairy tale book. On my feet I wore red sneaker like shoes, only they weren't sneakers. Shrugging I trudged through the snow, passing the dark, snow capped trees as I passed.  
  
I suddenly heard laser fire and I knew then that the Autobots had arrived, not knowing of who their little 'pet' was.  
  
***  
  
Skye dodged the laser fire as she gripped onto High Wire's neck. [Can you please not practise your death grip on my neck when we're trying to get out from the heat of the battle?] High Wire commented with heavy sarcasms and dodged another blast that came from Cyclonus.  
  
Skye tried to grin but then squealed when an avalanche of snow fell over them and the two veered off to the left, crashing into a snow embankment and spitting out snow. Well, Skye was the one that was spitting out the snow, High Wire just shook his head and checked his internal systems.  
  
***  
  
I had burst through a little road of old, ancient oak trees, only a single leaf was on the tree, and I stood there captivated by its struggle between life and death.  
  
It's like me, I though to myself and turned to walk away, my mind set on finishing my mission. A sudden breeze made me turn around for some reason and I watched in horror - why the hell am I saying these things? It's only a leaf- as it floated to the ground at my feet, its struggle for survival over.  
  
In many ways I was like that leaf. I kept hanging on, waiting for my eternal rest; to stop this charade that I always lived and played; making out that life was the best and that there were no worries; that there were no hells that kept me tied down. But it was all a big fat lie. One juicy story the tabloids would have fun publishing. 'Teenage girl tells about having over a hundred past lives' it would read, and as soon as it would be published, bam! I'm wheeled into a white padded cell where I would spend the rest of eternity; dying and then being reborn into what? Some girl who has no future or say in what she wants to do or say? I craved for that word that would bring my troubled soul to peace, just one of the two words would even suffice, just as long as it would mean that this torture would end.  
  
Something snapped behind me and I turned to see Demon looking at me in a weird manner. "Demon? What's wrong?" I asked cautiously as I turned back around and came out onto what would look like a beach. A sandy-pebbled beach with the shores of an ancient lake just five feet infront of me. He didn't answer. Turning around, I screamed when I saw the complete malice in his optics as he rushed at me and pushed me out onto the ice that covered the lake. All I did was slide around, turning a couple of three sixties until I came to a stop. Looking up I saw Demon advance towards me, the look of something evil and . . . Different burning in his eyes as he picked me up. I'm not usually an emotional person but then I didn't know what was left and what was right. I shook. I shook from fear. . . And regret. It's not my time yet. I still have to help the Decepticons whip the Autobots butts. I still had other things to do! But I knew I could do nothing about it. In previous lives I had tried to run from my destiny, but that only made things worse.  
  
Something clicked and I stopped shaking, the tears that flowed form my eyes ceased and I glared at the mini-con that I had woken. "It was you!" I said as he smirked.  
  
[About time too.] he scoffed as I struggled out of his grip, finally managing to do so when I smashed his right optic with my foot. [Argh!] he screamed at me as he dropped me and I scampered away from him.  
  
Everything made somewhat perfect sense.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Ha!!! Cliffy!!!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	8. chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Tourniquet_**

Everything made perfect sense now.

All my passed lived were not a coincidence. They were murder. "You killed me all along! You hunted me down and when you found me you waited for the perfect opportunity and you killed me! You made it always look like an accident or suicide!" I screamed at him as he laughed heartily.

Yes. My master told myself, Lyra Omega and Axle to continue killing everyone of you until it was time to initiate the plan. Demon said as a manic glint appeared in his optics. The glint of a killer about to kill his victim.

* * *

He lunged at me but I managed to scamper out of his clutches. Skidding, I miss another one of his swings and run towards the far shore of the lake, too stupid to realise the further I go into the heart of the lake, the weaker the ice was.

I had to get away from the blood-thirsty con; I had to get back to the battle field; find Megatron. Slipping and skidding, I feel a sudden wind on my back and I get tackled by Demon, metal and blood red fabric mingling together in a struggle for dominance.

Now your going to come with me, wether or not I have to knock you out to do so. Demon said as I stood up and tripped. He had grabbed onto the back of my dress and I flew forwards. It was a costly mistake.

I landed on a soft part of the ice and it collapsed under my weight, the frigid waters coming up to meet my face as I held my breath for the last time. But at the last moment I grabbed onto the edges of the ice and hauled my heavy, fatigue riddled body up and onto the very slippery ice.

Demon had disappeared and I celebrated in the victory in my head. That is before a metallic hand clasped around my ankle and pulled me down. I still held on, my strength fading as I felt the cold make continuous sweeps of my body, lulling my conscious state into that of being half awake.

"No." I muttered as my eyelids drooped, but then woke fully when another yank from Demon forced my head to dunk underwater, ice-cold water rushing into my mouth. I was afraid the liquid would freeze in my mouth, it was so cold. I was afraid that it would make me choke and then make me loose my handling and make me plunge into the dark water.

Around my body the ice had started to freeze back up again, ever so slowly the spidery tentacles of ice licked their way to my body, hoping to trap me and slowly kill me. I couldn't hold on any longer and with the last amount of strength I had, helped along with one final tug from Demon, I released the highest pitch scream that would most likely have ended up in the Guinness Book of Records and I plunged down into the icey-cold water, the metallic had slipping from my ankle as the con no doubt would have gone into stasis lock from the cold.

I was too numb to notice the faint burning and stinging sensation in my wrists and the swirl of red wrap a somewhat comforting hand around my tired body and the inevitable darkness swept over me, teetering on the edge of life and death.

* * *

Skye had seen the whole thing, and she knew her friend was dead if she didn't go and help her best buddy. Turning to High Wire, she was shocked to see a faraway look in his optics. "High Wire? Did you hear that? We need to find Optimus!" she said as the mini-con infront of her transformed into his bike mode and let the only Wanderer that didn't remember that she had passed lives hop on and he sped down the snow filled track that the two had discovered and headed off towards the heat of the battle.

* * *

I was floating above it all. . . Again. A ghostly reminder that I was, and always will be, a Wanderer. An evil laugh resounded around me and I frowned. What do you want Sideways? I asked as his face fell behind his face mask.

How did you know it was me? Did you remember our first little conversation? He asked as he appeared infront of me.

Will you get out of my way! I'm trying to see if I die or not. And I knew it was you because I know everyone's laugh. Hello, I watch the show like five times a day. If not I just go over the one's I liked in my head during a boring class. I said coldly as he stayed in his place.

Oh, no, unfortunately you won't die today. You'll live, unfortunately. My master has a lot of plans for you and that thing that the little minion did will be taken care of in due corse. I'm sure the Master will love to torture that little ingrate for almost having him wait for about another sixteen years. He said with a smirk as he produced a Star Sabre, only this one was black, the Dark Star Sabre as the one in the episode that was when Megatron and Star Scream got their new paintjobs.

Huh? What do you mean? Who's your mast- oh never mind. Stupid question. I muttered to myself as I felt myself get flung down from out of the air and re-enter my body, like when I did in my dreams.

I opened my eyes underwater and basically feel my eyeballs freeze up. I didn't care; my lungs were burning and I was lying at the bottom of the lake. Actually, it didn't look very far from the bottom to the top, but when your in the situation that I was in, it seemed like a never-ending staircase. A pulsing white light caught my eyes and I turned to see what it was.

That's when I noticed the diluted red that was swirling around me. Looking down at my wrists, I saw with relief that I had only cut my wrists abit, but still deep enough for the blood to keep coming. I had no time to bandage to the wounds, so instead I grabbed the stained red panel and I made a mad dash for the surface, praying that the water above me hadn't frozen over, otherwise, I wouldn't have been wasting my time swimming so hard.

My hand brushed something and the top of my head crashed against the now hard ice above me. Damn! I must have drifted from the place where I had fallen through. Pulling myself along the top of the water, I looked frantically for any weak spots in the ice. None.

The darkness was now overwhelming as was the now dull pulsing light. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over the ice and a metallic hand plunged through the ice and clasped gentle yet firm hands over my frostbitten body and I fell into a deep sleep, my mind focused on one thing. I was going to get revenge on these mini-cons that I had heard Demon talk about.

* * *

Optimus looked at the barley alive girl in his hands, the mini-con panel clutched to her chest tightly. She was blue and purple and she was shivering cold. Quickly running a check on the girl, he frown from under his mask and warped back to base. She needed some medical help and fast. 


	9. chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Bring me to life; Part I_**

The bright light was the first thing that I noticed, a sentence suddenly popped into my head. 'Don't go towards the light!' it came. How pitiful. I craved to go towards that light; the light of heaven and never-ending peace and tranquillity. Just as suddenly I had noticed the light, two shadowed beings peered to look at me.

"She's awake sir." Said one, his voice defiantly male, both fuzzy and far- off.

I went to open my mouth, but then thought against it as my eyelids crashed closed and I was sent careening in unconsciousness.

* * *

Megatron glared at the ground, his mind on other matters. Infront of him was Demon, thrashing about wildly as Demolisher and Starscream held onto him with the power bonds.

Megatron growled and slammed his hand down on the arm-rest of his throne. The reaction he got from the demonic mini-con infront of him brought an evil smile to his face.

Demon had stopped thrashing about and hung limp in his bonds, knowing all too well of what was to come. But still, he had to fight, if not physically, well, then verbally. Let me go! My Master will not allow this! the little demonic creature yelled at Megatron as his hands grabbed him around the body, so his head was showing.

"Demolisher, Star Scream! Leave us be. And make sure no one disturbs us." Megatron yelled as he glared at the little mini-con before he started what he had schemed in his head.

* * *

Optimus looked at the Decepticon human in his hands. An hour or so had gone by since she had come too but then fell unconscious again, the reason was beyond him.

She wore a white tee with some black pants and her hair was hanging in a loose pony-tail on her head. His optics travelled to the necklace she wore and realised that it was a the universal symbol for Wanderers.

She shifted, moaning, cursing in her mothers language. "Ow." She said as she sat up and rubbed her head, only noticing the change in scenery.

"Hello Wanderer. What is your name?" Optimus asked openly as she glared at him, her face set in a mask of neutralism. "I am-" he started but she stopped him.

"I know who you are, Prime. Where's my cell, I want to have a nap before Megatron comes and gets me." She said with a voice full of ice.

Optimus would have blinked repeatedly, if he would have eyes. "You are not a prisoner. You are free to come and go if you please." said Optimus with a voice that surprised him. It was full of loathing, for some reason.

"Said the Autobot leader." She mocked as she heard her name being called out. Turning around in the palm of Optimus' hand, she grimaced as her 'friend' launched herself onto her being.

"KRIS!" Skye screamed as she hugged her friend, the girl now revealed as Kris did not to compliment the thought, but rather shoved her off, her ice cold stare-and-daggers digging into Skye's back.

"Don't you dare do that!" she threatened as Skye took a step back. "Now that I know that there is another dark person out in the universe other than me, I can drop my little charade and reveal to you who I really am." She continued as Optimus placed Kris on the ground and picked Skye up.

"Go on then! Who are you? Are you a Wanderer!" Skye screamed as little flashes of scenes from her passed lives flashed through her mind.

"What? You don't know! You should know! We shared our parents for fifteen years before I died! You were my sister for fifteen years in 1867! Or has that bump on the head made you forget all that?" Kris said coldly as Skye started to shudder. "Are you remembering now? Do you remember all those years of you being the one that was pampered?" Kris said icily as she walked further down the hall and turned around, here eyes glowing with an evil like rage. "For the time being, goodbye." She said and Leader-1 appeared behind her and grabbed her, warping out taking Kris with him.


	10. chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers and I'm glad I don't. I only own the plot and my character Kris. TorikaBlayde owns Skye.

**_Chapter 10: Bring me to life; Part II_**

Everything was red around me. I was wrapped tightly in the almost choking folds of silk as they coiled around my body, slowly pinning me down and making it harder for my life's breath to fill my lungs.

I was trapped like a rat in a trap and there was nothing to I could do. I thrashed around, screaming for help, my hair everywhere as the crimson silk suddenly tightened and I was now left immobile.

"Don't fight it. Give up. Release your power to me and leave me take control." Came a sinister voice from somewhere out in the black void that surrounded my large bed with my possessed bed sheets.

A fold of the blood like silk slithered over my eyes and I could see no more. A centuries worth of pain suddenly slammed into me and I was left gasping for breath, the feat made harder by the choking bonds around my neck.

"Give up girl. You can't win. You'll never be able to win." Came another voice that I recognized.

"Sideways." I said as loathing seeped into my being. I lashed out at my invisible opponent; the bonds releasing to let me fly out of the bed.

Laughter was the last thing I heard as I spiralled down into the abyss below the floating bed, one of them being Sideways and another being one I didn't recognize but I knew that I had heard it somewhere before.

All too soon I was careening out of control and I woke up with a start in my bed at the Decepticon base, sweat trickling down my brow.

It was unearthly cold in my room, much unlike the stifling hot air in the desert outside. Shrugging, I got out of bed, throwing one last look of, what was it, fear? At my bed and got changed from my sleep wear to a pair of pants and a black tee that bore the Decepticon symbol.

* * *

The femme transformed and landed on the cold planet's surface. Two orbiting moons were clearly visible during the Plutonian day, only, one of the moons, large than it's twin, didn't orbit the planet like it's sibling.

This moon was shrouded in darkness, horns clearly visible along with a pair of menacing golden eyes. This was not a strange, not a deformed moon, but a superior being that nearly obliterated a race of mechanical beings such as itself. This was Unicron; destroyer of planets and creator of the mini- cons.

On this planet is where the femme waited; waiting for her fellow comrades at arms; Vortex and Epiyon; former femmes of the Alliance that had disobeyed their order and wiped out almost all of their race, if it weren't for those damn Autobots.

This is where she waited for her fellow sisters; waiting to speak of recent up-comments.

* * *

I sat there at the mini-con sized desk and typed, listening to Evanescence on my disk-man. At that moment I was listening to Haunted by Evanescence when Thrust walked in.

"Ah, how is the little human today?" he asked. I couldn't be bothered to listen to his rubbish so I just cranked up the volume some more. He was about to blow a spark.

"I'm talking to you!" he yelled as I kept typing, a small smile gracing my lips. "I'm your commanding officer! You will obey my command!" he yelled as I turned around.

"As for your information, Squid-Head, I'm not a Decepticon warrior but just simply a human turned Decepticon spy, so don't throw all that 'Obey my command' crap cause I won't follow it." I yelled back as Megatron walked in.

"Hello Kris. How was your sleep? Pleasant I hope?" he asked with an evil snicker as I stuck my tongue out at the cone-headed freak and smiled up at Megatron. For some reason, he felt like a father to me, like the father I never had, due to my real father running away on the eve of my ninth birthday for my mothers boss.

"Fine. God, it's so good to be home." I say as I turn back around and continue typing, a sign that I didn't want to disturbed.

I could feel the daggers that Thrust sent my way and I smiled. In due coarse he will get what he deserves. And with that my mind wanders to the startling dream that I had earlier.

* * *

Skye stared at the wall infront of her, her mind racing as memories she held so dear to her former selves clouded her eyes, making her world seemed to be falling apart at the seems.

She didn't even notice the door to the room open and admit Hot Shot.

"Hey, Skye. What's up?" he asked as the human turned around, her eyes starry and far off.

He didn't get a response from her because the mini-con alarm decided to go off at that second.

* * *

Well, we were out there again, another mini-con to recruit to our side.

A part of me was wishing that it would be one of the mini-cons that Demon had said; Axle or Lyra Omega. And another part of me just wished that I would wake from this dream - it seemed too good to be true.

We were standing on a cliff that over-looked the Arizona Desert in America, in the distance the heat of the summer day creating illusions for the weary traveller.

Climbing off of Demolisher's shoulder, I walked with Leader-1 down to the little bank that was over the side of the cliff, Megatron and Thrust discussing battle plans. I walked as if in a daze on the trail with Leader- 1 beeping a song that he had heard from my radio. I placed my hands behind my head and sort of zoned out, because the next thing I knew of, a pure black mini-con was blocking my path.

* * *

"Nemisis, what news do you bring to me?" came a chilling voice that seemed to originate from an organic like pouch, deep in the metallic bowls of Unicron, were three femmes. The first one that was identified as Nemisis was the female version of Starscream with sleek black wings with no insignia as to which identify what faction she was with.

Her two female comrades were like her, black in design only with different coloured optics. One was the female version of Red Alert with pink optics only much more sleek and feminine. Her comrade leaned against the wall and had her green optics powered down, obviously deep in thought. She too was like a version of her male counterpart, namely Demolisher, only not buff like he was, and much more smarter.

Nemisis kneeled down on one knee, her head lowered before she started speaking. Her voice wasn't ruff like Starscream's, but sweet yet being sour at the same time. "Master, Lord Unicron, sir. I have news concerning the Wanderer with the Decepticons, she seems to know about what happened to her in her previous lives. A little mech-con told her all about it and now she wants revenge." Nemisis said as she lifted her head, her red optics flickering with worry at what her master would do to her.

"Hmm? Demon? He told the Girl that they killed her, always, when she turned the ripe age of fifteen so she could fit in with the timeline I had set up? An interesting development. Never-mind. It could not be helped. She would have learnt sooner or later. Now, tell me more about this other Wanderer, the one that is with the Autobots." Came the same chilling voice as Nemisis nearly fell off-line. Nodding her head, she continued.

"Um, yes, the Autobot Wanderer. She will not suite your cause. She will not be able to accompany your spark, she is far too good." Nemisis said as a she felt tension rise in the air.

"Nemisis, when I ask for your opinion, I'll ask for it. But, I think you are right. I have been monitoring the situation on earth and am guessing that the Decepticon girl is much more suitable?" Unicron continued.

Nemisis nodded, feeling a bead of energonic sweat slide down her forehead. "Yes. She is by far more suitable. Sideways is trying to get her to come to him with her human problems so he can build up a 'relationship' with her."

"Ah, smart thinking. I want you, Vortex and Epiyon to warp down to Earth immediately, once there, you will receive orders from myself and Sideways." The voice said as a warp gate opened behind the three femmes.

The three saluted, the one called Epiyon coming out of her deep thinking to salute, and warped to Earth, in time to see the human girl and Megatron's mini-con, Leader-1, walk down a path on the side of the cliff.

Everything was in perfect order, now all they had to do was light match and start the fire.


	11. chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers Armada, but I own Kris and the plot. TorikaBlayde owns Skye.

**_Chapter 11: Whisper._**

The mini-con was all black, all demonic and all evil. It seemed to emanate from the creature. It's ice-blue, almost white, optics stared at me with something; a flicker of what I supposed being loath. Strange, I haven't seen that look ever since I beat Katrina, a blonde bimbo that was a Prima Ballerina, at getting the lead part for Swan Lake when I lived in England and odd hundred years ago.

I had to chuckle. It was so funny remembering her face. Leader-1 turned to me and looked at me weirdly. He hadn't stopped and continued forwards, the inevitable about to happen.

I broke out into a roaring laughter, the images of Leader-1 and Katrina floating around in my head. Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I looked ahead of me and gasped. The mini-con had disappeared, Leader-1 stopping in the placed where the mini-con was only moments ago.

"Leader-1, was there a black mini-con infront of you before?" I asked hurriedly. For some reason, in the pit of my stomach I felt dread and fear seep into my body as my adrenaline left the building.

Leader-1 looked at me oddly and I shook the feeling off. Must have been a trick of the eyes, I told myself as the look of loathing from the black mini-con entered my mind and I walked behind Leader-1, my mind reeling from the visions.

* * *

The femme transformed and watched with keen interest and longing at the battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. It felt like eons since she was in last her last battle. Shacking her head to rid her head of her battle cravings, she turned to her two comrades, Epiyon and Vortex.

Branches broke behind them and they whirled around, their blasters pointing at the intruder. It was Sideways and he was looking mightily pissed. "About time." He said as the femmes slowly placed their guns down or in subspace.

"What are our orders, Sir?" Nemisis asked as she bowed.

"Your orders, Nemisis, are to foul all the Decepticon and Autobot strategies. By any means necessary. But not to harm the Decepticon Wanderer, or else Unicron will have your CPU's on a platter." Sideways smirked as he turned to leave.

"What does that have to do with us? We don't need to do that. The Autobots and Decepticons already ruin each others plans. Why should we do it, it's already a done deal." Vortex said as Sideways turned around and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying.

"Do not question my authority, because you have no business in knowing what Lord Unicron and I have planned. Now be good little soldiers and follow the orders. Or do I need to permanently need to make myself clear!" Sideways said as he took out his gun and pointed it towards the fallen femme. She sat there, nodding enthusiastically and sighed when Sideways withdrew his gun. Turning around fully, he disappeared into the woods, the revving of his alt mode engine echoing behind him as Vortex stood up.

"Pushy!" she said as she turned to the leader of her group, Nemisis.

"Oh, and Nemisis, if I were you, I'd be very weary. That human has a tendency to slip into unexpected situations." Crackled Sideway's voice through Nemisis' com-link. She gulped, a thing that she rarely did.

* * *

Megatron lifted the Star Sabre and sliced down, severing the ingrate, Jet Fire's wing off, the Autobot yelling out in pain as he fell out of the air. Megatron cackled evilly as he watched the mech fall and get caught by his fellow soldier, Blurr.

Where was Kris? He asked himself as a sudden shrill scream reached his audios.

* * *

I was walking with Leader-1. Ahead of us was an alcove in the wall and guess what was in it. Yup. The mini-con.

I told Leader-1 to wait there, if not, go tell Megatron that we had found the mini-con. I walked up to it and knelt down next to it. Before I touched it, I spoke some words to it. "Welcome to the Decepticons, and if you're Lyra Omega or Axle, welcome to your worst nightmare."

I touched the panel at that moment and a sudden jolt hit me. Images of great fires rippled through my soul and mind and I felt a greater presence. For a moment, I felt powerless, un-able to control my actions and I was afraid. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, had it stopped and I was sitting there, pale faced and cold, sweat trickling down my face and onto my red dress.

What happened next caught me completely off guard.

The ground beneath my feet collapsed beneath me and I was sent hurtling towards the ground, my heart and mind hammering at the same time and speeds.

* * *

This was the time. It was their cue and they had to act. Stepping onto the battle field. The two femmes looked at one another and shot at all of the mechs infront of them, evil smiles brightening their faces.

"What the slagging hell is that!" cried Demolished as Star Scream narrowly pulled out of a nose-dive and transformed into his robot mode and crashed into a cliff wall.

"Hello boys!" exclaimed Vortex as she continued shooting at the mechs as they took various hiding places.

Hot Shot looked around the clearing and looked dumbfounded. He had sworn he had heard a very fem voice, but there were no femmes that he could see, only a lot of purple lasers that found their targets. "Where the hell are all these lasers coming from!" he cried out as he started shooting blind.

"No idea, but just shoot at the source of the lasers and your bound to get something!" Scavenger called back as he started shooting to his left, then to his right, a furious scowl dragging its feature onto his face.

* * *

I woke up with a splitting head-ache. I moaned and noticed the pair of shining optics hover infront of me. The same optics from my imaginary mini- con I had seen when I was walking with Leader-1 earlier. How long have I been out? I asked myself as I looked around my surroundings. I was in a cave of some sort and there was a mini-con, very similar to Demon stood infront of me, her wings -I'm calling the mini-con a her because she looked like one- were folded over and seemed to have actual skin folds, strange for a mechanical being from a far off planet.

"What's your name mini-con?" I asked as I stood up.

The mini-con looked at me before answering, as if contemplating what to say to me. My name is, is Specs. she said as she smiled.

Weird, I thought as I looked at Specs weirdly and looked for a way out. Unfortunately, the only to get out was to straight up. "What's your alt mode?" I asked suddenly.

Specs looked at me and then her smile seemed to brighten. My alt mode is a hover-bored. she said as she grinned at me.

A slapped my forehead. But then thought about it for a second. "Well Specs. My name is Kris and I need you to change for a bit, so I can get a boost and see if I can reach the top." I say as I walk up to the wall and point upwards.

Specs looked up and nodded. Transforming, she hovered over to me, a good two feet off the ground and I climbed on board, intent on getting out of here.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I scratched and scraped to grab or even get near to a hand-hold on the ledge, I was about six feet too short, but then I heard a voice that made dread leaking into my soul.

"Kris? Is that you?" Skye asked as she appeared above me.

Oh, lord, I thought as I almost timed what would happen next. In about two seconds time, Skye will lean too far out on the ledge.

About three seconds afterwards, her arms will start flailing and eventually she will loose her balance or her 'groove'.

Then two seconds after that, she will tumble inside and get another bruise on her head, effectively knocking out some more brain cells.

All went according to my timeline, except for a major part in it. She leaned too far in, yadda yadda ya, and then when she fell in, she would happen to land on me, knocking me off of Specs and have us both tumble to the ground two feet below us.

And all that happened with in ten seconds. Hows that for fast?


	12. chapter 12

Amity-Star: ((has a heart-attack and doesn't stand up))  
  
Torika_Blayde: ((stands up from her chair and walks towards her fallen friend. Then kicks her foot. A large smile appears on her face.)) Oh, well. The *itch is, sorry, witch is dead, I might as well continue the story- ACK!  
  
Amity-Star: ((returns from the dead and starts choking Torika_Blayde.)) Hello Tori, I've come back for you!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Megatron: ((Watches Amity-Star choke Torika_Blayde and shake his metal head)) Human females. ((Turns to the computer screen)) Since Amity-Star is busy at the moment, I will say the disclaimer and just up-load the file that holds the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Amity-Star does not own Transformers, but she does own Kris and the plot. The late-  
  
Torika_Blayde: I'M NOT *ACK* DEAD *ACK* YET!!!  
  
Megatron: Now, as I was saying, yes, Torika_Blayde owns Skye and nothing else.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 11: The Dark. ~^*^~  
  
I picked myself out from under Skye and glared at her. "Now look what you've done." I said as I looked up at the top of the chute. The ledge that Skye stood on only a matter of minutes ago had caved in and there was now a gaping hole in the side. No way out now.  
  
"Sorry." Skye muttered as I went and helped Specs out of the rubble that came down with Skye on her trip. Little did I notice the large shadow that now blocked the light that filtered inside from the hole.  
  
~* Darkness where I find my sight,  
  
Shadowless and burning night,  
  
Here where Death and Life are met,  
  
Is the fire being set. *~  
  
~*~  
  
Nemisis looked at the human who stood at the top of the chute. She wore a navy blue baseball cap with a white tee and dark blue jeans.  
  
She looks like a Decepticon only turned human, she thought she approached the cliff and chuckled when the human toppled inside. It was such a sad thing that she was the Autobots pet.  
  
It must have been a minute later when a loud yell came out through the now gaping hole in the side of the cliff. "Now look what you've done." Came a harsh female voice.  
  
Nemisis smiled and walked out from the valley she had his herself in and snuck to the cave and reached inside, her fingers wrapping themselves around something soft and squishy and covered her audios with her remaining, unoccupied hand when the human let out an audio shattering scream.  
  
~* Watchman eye and workman hand,  
  
Are spun of water air and sand,  
  
These will crumble and be gone,  
  
But still that darkness rages on. *~  
  
~*~  
  
The constant bombardment from their invisible attackers kept both the Autobots and the Decepticons back; neither of their shots getting their attackers or slowing down their attacks.  
  
"This is soo much fun." Drawled a honeyed voice from behind Hot Shot. Spinning around, the Autobots mech would have blinked , but looked shocked as he was sent flying from a full fledged round of purple lasers, effectively knocking him off-line.  
  
Megatron scowled and ran towards the far off cliff that Kris had disappeared behind. Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet caved in and he fell forwards, dragging Cyclonus with him.  
  
Fortunately for him, Cyclonus chose that moment to transform into his helicopter mode when Megatron grabbed onto his tail.  
  
Leader-1 appeared at the edge of the crater, soon followed by another scream, this time with a shadow appearing behind him.  
  
And in it's clutches was Kris, a nasty gash on her forehead.  
  
~* As a plant in winter dies down  
  
Into the germ, and lies,  
  
Leafless, tongueless, lost in earth,  
  
Imagining its fierce rebirth. *~  
  
~*~  
  
Metallic fingers curled around my figure and I was hoisted out of the little pit, shock setting in and taking over my bodily actions and I released a scream; not out of pain, but of shock.  
  
A black femme was holding me and I felt a sudden, chilling shudder race down my back and settle in my heart; something bad was wrong with this femme, if not, something bad was going and it would be happening soon.  
  
After placing her hands by her side she looked at me and asked me in a serious tone. "Are you the Decepticon human?"  
  
She looked like a female version of Star Scream, only black and had no faction symbol anywhere on her body. Her optics flashed with something, it was too quick to note the emotion, but yet another wave hit me, like I knew this transformer from somewhere before. "Yes, I am." I said sternly as I rubbed the side of my head and I felt something sticky secrete in my hand and on my fingers. Pulling it away I found blood.  
  
"That's a pretty nasty gash." The femme said as she lifted me up to optic level.  
  
"Yeah, I got it when I fell in that cave that you saved me from." I said as I pointed my head in the direction. I heard yelling and cursing in both English and Mini-con and sighed. "Can you please rescue the other two?" I asked the femme version of Star Scream put her hand in and pulled out anther human, Skye, and a mini-con, Specs.  
  
Placing them on the ground, the femme turned to me again, this time with a smile. "Let's get you back to Megatron, I think you should go back to base and dress that wound. . . And maybe those ones on your wrists too, they have little red patches showing through." The femme said as she clutched her hand tight around my body and walked off, Specs managing to keep up with the femmes pace, unlike Skye who stood there, confused and all. "By the way, the name's Nemisis." She said as she stopped infront of Megatron who looked pretty peeved.  
  
"Kris! Where were you?! Did you get the mini-con?" he asked as I jumped down and landed in his out-stretched hand.  
  
Nodding, I point to Specs who is hiding behind Nemisis' foot and Specs points her head out. Waving nervously, she steps out from behind the taller bots foot and talks with Leader-1 who appeared behind her.  
  
Something dawned on Megatron then and looked behind him. The firing had stopped and the battlefield was just a smoking wasteland. "What happened to the Autobots?" Megatron said as Wheeljack ran up to Megatron.  
  
"They retreated and with them went the attackers." Wheeljack said as the rest of the Decepticons gathered around their leader and the femme.  
  
"Who are you?" Megatron said as he looked at the femme up and down.  
  
Nemisis smiled and saluted. "My name is Nemisis, Commander Nemisis." She said as Megatron grinned evilly.  
  
"Well then, welcome to the Decepticons." He said as we warped out.  
  
~* And with the whirling rays of the sun,  
  
And shuttle-stoke of living rain  
  
Weaves that image from its heart  
  
And like a god is born again. *~  
  
~*~  
  
Unicron smiled. His plan was going perfectly. Now all he had to do was let the human to gain trust in Nemisis and then he would be able to get revenge on those pesky Autobots and Decepticons and finally get rid of them once and for all.  
  
~* So let my blood reshape its dream,  
  
Drawn into that tideless stream  
  
That shadowless and burning night  
  
Of darkness where I find my sight. *~  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Sorry, not one of my best but it's getting there. Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be like just a day in the life of a Decepticon on the Earth base. Then after that, it's gonna get good.  
  
*Blessed Be!!!  
  
AN: ONLY TWO OR THREE PEOPLE REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, *sniff* I WON'T POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER. You don't want me to do that, do you? And thankyou to those who did review, you are really nice people. 


	13. chapter 13

Amity-Star: How ya'll doing folks? Sorry about the threat in the last chapter, but, I just had to kinda vent my anger. Anyway, thankyou to CodeRed 73, they were kind words. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada, but I own Kris and the new, evil Femme Bots that are Unicron's pawns.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 13: The Fallen. ~^*^~  
  
I sit by myself and stare at the stark night sky. The desert air, still dry and hot from the summer day, ruffles my heart and I smile. No one knows I am here; especially not my parents.  
  
For them, I have been missing for over two months now, police fear that I am dead. How do I know this? I look up on the internet and watch the news. It's become a habit of mine.  
  
Slowly I start to feel myself doze off, that is until I hear metallic feed echo around me. I have memorised everyone's footsteps, and I can tell it's Nemsisis.  
  
I don't want to be disturbed so I pretend I'm sleeping. But the footsteps don't stop, but rather walk to the end of the top of the red rock and plunk down. The sound of a com-link crackles to life and I sit up.  
  
No one uses a com-link unless in an emergency. I knew something wasn't right.  
  
*^*  
  
Skye looked at the two new femmes that looked like Demolisher and Red Alert. Red Alert instantly took a liking to the female version of himself, her name being Vortex. The femme that looked like Demolisher had a tendency to go out on joy rides in the middle of the desert and blow anything that she didn't like to hell.  
  
"So, where did you guys come from?" she asked as Vortex looked down at her and sighed.  
  
'Man, when will she ever quit? She's just like Epiyon when she's had a bit too much Energon to drink.' Vortex thought as she was grateful for her com- link crackling alive.  
  
Turning around she waltzed out of the room and outside, transforming and disappearing inside the forest.  
  
*^*  
  
"It is time to initiate the plan, Nemisis. You can kidnap the girl whenever you wish, but I must warn you. Do it soon or I will get Sideways to do it for you." I heard a heavy, thick voice come out from Nemisis' com-link.  
  
Somehow the voice sounded familiar and I knew I had to hear more.  
  
"Yes Lord Unicron, sir." Nemisis said as the com-link shut off and I saw her turn around.  
  
For some reason, I knew now, that Nemisis was not to be trusted. Who ever this girl she and this other Transformer, Unicron, was, I wouldn't know until later.  
  
But by then, it would be too late.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Yeah, yeah. I re-worked it. But I'm still proud of it!!!!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	14. chapter 14

Amity-Star: Sorry. I've been held up with finishing some of my other fics. But here is the next chapter, oh and I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Let's see if we can make it to 100 before chapter 20!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers yet I own the plot, Kris and all my other fics. Torika_Blayde owns Skye and the license to abuse her sister. I have that license too.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 14: Revelations; Part I. ~^*^~  
  
People say the weirdest things. For example, they say that they'll take the garbage out when they get home from work the day before the garbage collector comes, and then they happen to wake up to the sound, and most possibly the stench, of the truck and they scream out bloody murder for their mistakes. Pointing fingers is the politically correct way of stating this fact. And that is what happens constantly here at the Decepticon Earth base.  
  
And it just so happened to me.  
  
Cyclonus sat in the control room skulling down his fifth packet of Energon in the one hour, and mind you, he was starting to get his chuckle, only permanently reverberating around the room.  
  
"Cyclonus, I think you've had too much to drink." I stated the obvious but he only gave me his Blender-Butt look like he had no care in the world.  
  
"'nd I s'ppose that yous knows what I'm doing???" he nearly yelled at me, his breath reeking with an oil like scent.  
  
He acted like my grandfather when he's drunk. "Yes, I do know what 'yous' are doing and I'm going to stop it now. And I know exactly how to stop it too." I say as I turned around and sprinted out of the room, heading directly towards the Throne room.  
  
It must have been about a minute before Blender-Butt started giving chase behind me. "Get back here you little pest!!!"  
  
I sneered and could just imagine the look on Cyclonus' face when Megatron would give him his weekly dose of hard reality.  
  
But not today as I was soon to find out.  
  
I skidded into the throne room and my jaw dropped. No one, except for Thrust and his mini-con were in that room. Blast, I can never remember the little 'cons name, I say to myself as Cyclonus bounds into the room and I stand my ground.  
  
He looked wildly around the room when he notices me waving to him from infront of him. "Hey! Blender-Butt!!!" I say as he glares daggers down on me.  
  
"Why I aughta!!!" he starts but then Thrust has to get involved.  
  
"Leave the human alone. Don't waste your time on pitiful organics and help me over here for Primus' sake!!!" he yelled out angrily as my mind comes up with a comeback.  
  
"You two put together are a couple a hundred circuits short of a fuse-box aren't you?" I ask sarcastically as heavy metallic footfalls reach my ears and I head in that direction and I headed for it.  
  
Only I stopped when I heard something shatter. Turning around with my smug smile still in place, I hear Megatron enter the room. "What is the meaning of this?" he growls as he sees the shattered computer screen.  
  
Thrust, I could just imagine, had a smug smile, much like my own, and cleared his throat. "Sir, I'm sorry. It's just that the human-" he started as the smile on my face wavered and I glared at the con infront of me.  
  
"What happened Squid-Head?" Megatron said as he looked pointedly at the shattered screen.  
  
"She, she, she was venting her anger and she lost control and she broke the screen." Thrust continued as I stomped my foot down and got Megatron's attention.  
  
"I did no such thing!!! You're a cheating, lying, son of a-" I started ready to blow my top off at the two standing infront of me.  
  
"Silence! Thrust, Cyclonus!!! Fix the screen. Kris! Go somewhere else to vent your anger!" Megatron roared as I cursed and stomped out of the room and stormed to the top of the base, to the place where I could think properly.  
  
That had been a little over three hours ago, and then I knew that something was up with the Decepticon tactician. But, I didn't know what.  
  
~*~  
  
Another two months pass with increasing tension between myself and Thrust. Cyclonus, on the other hand, didn't really talk with me anymore. That suited me just fine because I hung out with Starscream, Nemisis, Demolisher and the mini-cons.  
  
In recent battles, I had learnt that there were in actual fact about twelve Dark Light mini-cons, with nine of the twelve activated. There was Specs, Luna, Fire Wolf and Hacker, all for the Decepticons. Then there were Back- Up, Firmware, Hard-Copy and Indent for the Autobots. That made up eight of the twelve mini-cons.  
  
Then there were the three mini-cons that were supposedly with Unicron. They were, obviously, Demon, Lyra Omega and Axle. But the thing that seems to be striking fear into my heart was that Demon had simply disappeared and Megatron wasn't telling me anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Megatron looked at Kris as she read her magazine. Or at least tried to read it. She was more along the line of trying to burn a hole straight through the paper with her glaring gaze. "A penny for your thoughts?" he asked calmly as Kris seemed startled by this sudden outburst.  
  
"Excuse. . .? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." She said calmly as she tried to read, but gave up and flung the poor excuse of reading material away from her. "Megatron, tell me what happened to Demon. I asked everyone around the base." She said as she sat up and looked at her leader in the optic.  
  
"And, what did they say?" Megatron asked calmly as he returned the gaze. He saw a flicker of something in her eyes, something fast but not fast for him to see. It was fear.  
  
"They said that you were basically killing the 'con. But after about five minutes after Starscream and Demolisher left, you came storming out and that was when I came back to base." The little human said as she sat down and fiddled around with the winged necklace of hers.  
  
"Your starting to pester me, Kris. But since you know that much, I might as well finish." Megatron said as he grinned evilly and settled in comfortably, picking Kris up and placing her on his knee.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Sorry about that, but there you go. Some history, and some diplomacy. I'm so proud of myself. Thankyou for all of your reviews, and I'll post up as soon as I can, okay?  
  
*Blessed Be!! 


	15. chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers but I own the plot and Kris. TorikaBlayde owns Skye. Anyway, here it is!

**_Chapter 15: Haunted._**

Demon landed roughly on the ground. His left arm had been severed and his CPU was on the verge of crashing. But still he fought. "My master will avenge me! He will!" the little demonic creature called out as Megatron picked him up and squeezed harder that he had ever done before.

"Who is your Master?" he growled as various wounds on Demon spurted the last drops of mech fluid he had in his body.

"My Master is someone you will soon see. Tell the Wanderer that she will be his soon. And when that happens, she will be free once and for all." Demon trailed off as his cackle stopped amid his oxygen intakes and his optics dimmed.

Megatron didn't like this. Releasing a loud roar of anger, he hurtled the dead body of Demon across the room and watched with a satisfied CLUNK as the mini-cons body fell into a torturous position on the metallic floor.

" 'She will be free once and for all'? What could that mean?" Megatron asked himself as turned his back to the body.

What he didn't realise was that Demon was still alive, only not completely alive anymore. His twisted and mangled body stood up, a menacing flicker in his remaining optic. The various wounds on the mini-cons body seemed to glow and crackle, then melt together and fuse to become new again. "My master will rule the universe. He will claim the Wanderer as his own and you will bow down before him. My master will rule the universe. He will claim the Wanderer as his own and you will bow down before him." Came Demon's voice, hollow and unearthly; a voice from the grave.

Megatron whirled around and stared, open mouthed, at the zombie like mini- con. "But you're supposed to be dead!" he yelled out as he staggered backwards.

"My master will rule the universe. He will claim the Wanderer as his own and you will bow down before him." Demon repeated as he took tiny steps forwards, towards Megatron.

Megatron stared at the possessed like mini-con and decide to get rid of it once and for all. Firing as many blasts from his hip mounted canon, he shot at the mini-con repeatedly until he thought the mini-con was finally dead.

Oh, boy was he ever wrong.

* * *

All that was left of the mini-con was his head, which was chuckling madly, worse than that of Cyclonus. "This can't be!" Megatron stammered.

"My master will rule the universe. He will claim the Wanderer as his own and you will bow down before him." Demon's head said as it continued to chuckle and then speed up like a chipmunk on speed, or helium.

Then, it seemed to stop. And blow up. First the head turned into static like lines, with Demon's eyes still glowing with its unnatural light. Then it blew up into tiny, triangular pieces and then it disappeared. But there was still business to deal with. "I am watching, Megatron. I will always be watching. Even if you hide the Wanderer, I will always be able to find her." Came a chilling, deep voice and chuckled evilly.

And like the sudden silence before the storm, it stopped, the room plunging into an ethereal quietness.

* * *

I stared at Megatron with disbelief. Is what he said true? Was this 'Master' after me? Was this thing real?

My mind was reeling. Was it watching my every move? Did I stand a chance of living until the end of the week? Will I even be able to conquer this thing if It decided to attack?

I guess not. All I could do now was sit and wait. And one thing was for sure, I hated waiting as much as Megatron did.

* * *

I woke up to the blasted sound of the Mini-con alarm. Only, this sounded different. Turning in my large bed towards my bedside table I grabbed onto my com-link. "Turn that damn stupid alarm off or someone won't be waking up for a millennia." I warned as I heard a distinct cackle.

"I'm guessing that you've pointed that threat at Cyclonus?" Nemisis said as she seemed to appear out of the darkness, making me jump about a few feet in the air.

Something wasn't right. "How did you get in here?" I asked as Nemisis laughed at me.

"Don't worry about that, my little Wanderer." Came another voice as the female version of Demolisher appeared next to Nemisis.

Now I knew something wasn't right.

"Awe, is the wittle Wanderer scawed?" came another voice as the female version of Red Alert appeared next to Epiyon. Whoa! Since when did I know this femme's name?

"Because you made us, Kris. You made all of us." Nemisis said as the three femmes, Vortex, Epiyon and Nemisis somewhat fused together.

The setting to my room warped and changed into a black abyss. I soon discovered that it was soon to be my resting place.

* * *

A large planet like thing hovered infront of me, shrouded in pitch darkness as my pulse seemed to quicken. Dread seeped into my veins and I stood stock still. Bright golden eyes locked onto me like menacing vultures. I gulped.

"Hello, finally Wanderer. Welcome to your final resting place." Said a deep rumbling voice as black wires wrapped themselves around my torso and pulled me towards the thing.

I screamed. I kicked. I bit, clawed and chewed and it did no good. My time was finally up for another life time. I had no where to run.

That's when a small orb appeared infront of me. It was pulsing, directly in tune with my heart beat. "Finally. I will have my revenge." Came that voice. Only this time it was different. This time, it used my own voice.


	16. chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: Revelation, Part II_**

I felt two firm hands grab hold of my shoulders and yank me free of the wires. I turned to look at the person but could only see darkness. "Who are you! Who's there!" I called out to the darkness as my mind went blank and I could feel myself wake up.

But just before I woke up, I saw a flash of gold and then a deep, human voice respond. "Your saviour." And then I woke up.

* * *

Somehow, I can't explain why, but today I feel very scared and very alone. I try to seek warmth from Nemisis, but I can't find her. And the strange thing is, I don't want to find her. That dream really shook me up more than I thought.

Now I sit alone in the secondary computer room, surfing the net to solve my troubles. Just as I am bout to enjoy abit of cyber-bashing, the frikin mini- con alarm goes off. Then I remember that I have two scores to settle, since all the other mini-cons had been awakened. "Lyra Omega, Axle, your days are done." I whispered as I exited the room and headed towards the warp bay, Specs coming after me.

* * *

Skye looked the little mini-con up and down. It had dark blue demonic like wings that had tears in it. It's optics were a deep soulful blue and it's colouring was a mixture of metallic blue and black. "Are you sure you want to come Hacker, I mean there will be a lot of fighting and the signal picked up two mini-con signatures." Skye said as her grey-blue eyes looked at the large computer screen that held a map with two very close together mini-con signatures.

Yes, I am sure I want to come. These are the last two mini-cons, and I want to help out in anyway I can. Hacker said as Optimus Prime entered the room along with Hot Shot and Blurr.

"Okay, the mini-con has been located in some ruins in New Zealand. Head out everybody, we want to get to those two mini-cons before Megatron and Kris get there." Optimus informed everyone as Hot Shot scooped up Skye and Hacker.

"Let's get going!" Skye yelled as Hot Shot grinned.

"Let's kick some Decepticon butt!" Hot Shot called out soon afterwards as he tore up the dirt when they warped to the New Zealand Mountains.

* * *

I cringed when I waded through the cold marsh in the New Zealand winter. "Damn, this is cold." I said as I quickly jumped out of the watery prison and stared to jog to get some feeling back into my cold body.

I don't understand you humans. You complain too much. Specs said as she appeared next to me in her alt mode and I hopped on.

"Well I have a right to complain." I said as I pointed in the direction to some old columns that were visible through the sweeping vines that grew in the cold winter.

Specs turned and stopped, allowing me to get off. I stood there in awe at the sight. I had always loved history, no matter if I died in it, I had always had a passion for it.

Infront of me stood large, tilting and chipped columns of worn sandstone with carvings of ancients symbols. I didn't even think that these ruins were even found yet. Gently walking up to the nearest column on my right I touched the stone gingerly and a small shiver ran down my back. Not of fear, but of anticipation.

A glow caught my attention and I was wrought out of my little fantasy. "Found them." I said aloud as I walked over to them. I knelt down and brushed some dirt off of the first one. This one had a crystal pink border and an opaque blue colour in the inside of the plate. The second one had an orange border and a dark blue inside.

I touched them slowly and re-arranged my hair so it wouldn't get into my eyes. And in doing that action, caught sight of what Specs was about to do.

* * *

Skye glared at the mini-con infront of her. It was the third time the mechanical midget had pulled back on a branch, to clear the area where he walked, and let go to it. Effectively, in the end, knocking Skye off of her balance and landing on her aft in the mud.

"Excuse me!" she called out landing on her aft the fourth time.

Hacker turned around and grinned shyly. Sorry.

Skye grinned and stood up. "It's alright. Hey! Did you see that?" Skye said as she rushed ahead and ran into a clearing. There was Kris, about to awaken the two mini-cons when the dark mini-con behind her was about to knock her out. "Watch out Kris!" Skye called out but Kris had already rolled away, clutching the two mini-con panels to her chest.

* * *

.

I glared at Specs. "Why? Why should I do that Specs?" I said heatedly as I saw Skye at the other end of the clearing.

Because they aren't real. They were a ploy to get you here where no one would be able to find you. Specs continued as I looked down at the panels. They were indeed no real. They were only training panels that I had used a couple of times back at the base.

"Who are you!" I yelled out as I threw the two panels away from me.

You should have figured it out by now, Kris. You should know one of the two mini-cons that you swore revenge on. You should know me. For Lyra Omega is my name and I have come to take you to my master. Specs sneered as I stood stock still, the dreams that I had had spinning around in my head like a blender on high speed.

* * *

"Megatron sir! We have one of the mini-cons!" Demolisher cried out as he appeared on the battlefield carrying an orange and black mini-con panel.

"Where is the blasted other one!" Megatron called out as he wrestled with Jet Convoy.

"Optimus! I have the mini-con!" Hot Shot called out as stopped when a gut wrenching scream tore through the battle and made everyone stop in there tracks.

Nemisis, who was fighting Blurr, stopped and looked at her sisters. "Vortex, Epiyon, I think it is time for up to go and claim her." She said as she warped out and left the mechs there to figure out what the hell had happened.

Then it hit Megatron like an Atomic Particle Disruptor. "KRIS!" he called out and transformed and headed in the direction of the scream.

Something bad had happened and he would soon learn of the consequences.

* * *

Skye looked at Hacker. "Hacker! Go and help Kris!" she called out to him and he walked casually towards Lyra Omega.

It has been a long time Lyra. Hacker said as he turned and glared at Kris who was about to run. Don't you even think about it. Hacker said as wires erupted from the ground and wrapped around Kris's body.

"You-your Ax, Ax, Axle!" Kris wheezed as the wires tightened and the two mini-cons laughed evilly.

Right you are! Lyra Omega said as she stepped forwards as Kris screamed out from the pain.

Three figures appeared behind them. Nemisis looked down at Kris and sneered. "Finally. I was wondering if we'd ever get to you." She said as Vortex and Epiyon knelt down next to her.

"Can we go home now?" Vortex whined as Nemisis nodded her head.

A second later, Autobots and Decepticons appeared on either side of the femmes and mini-cons. "Not so fast. Hand the human over and you won't have to get hurt." Optimus said as he stepped forwards on one side.

"Hand over Kris now, and I promise not to hurt you too much." Megatron commanded as he held up the Star Sabre and pointed it directly at Nemisis.

"I'm sorry, but we have orders to follow." Nemisis sneered as she picked up Kris and warped out along with her sisters and the mini-cons.


	17. chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: Fields of Innocence._**

I woke up in blackness. There was nothing around me except for this blackness. Nothing but darkness and evil. "Where am I?" I asked as I tried to sit up, or something like that but felt invisible bonds hold my body down.

"Now, now. Don't try to escape. Cause you will never be able to escape. You'll-" Sideways' voice resounded in the void.

"I get the damn frikin point, Sideways." I say coldly as he appears infront of me. "Now, answer my question. Where am I?"

Sideways looked at me with those pink, bunny like eyes of his. "You are in space." He said casually.

I looked around and nodded. "Really? I would have thought that there would be more bright sparkly things, like, um. . . Stars?" I say sarcastically as he glared at me and grabbed me, slowly squeezing me.

"Don't be cocky with me, Wanderer. Or you'll pay for your insolence." He said as I closed my eyes and realized I wore a space-suit. A smirk grew on my face.

"Pay for my insolence? You need me remember?" I said coyly as he let go of me as three figures appeared behind me.

"What are you doing? The Master said not to hurt her!" Vortex called out as a deep hearty voice chuckled around the large void.

"She is right Sideways. That is if you don't want to be first on my list." Came the same deep voice, the same once that has been haunting my dreams for what felt like a millennia.

Wires flung up from out of the darkness and enveloped my body, inserting itself into my skin as if I too were a metallic being from outer-space. I screamed and cried out in shock, it hurt so much. As suddenly as the attack had begun, it stopped and the wires were quickly wrenched out of my body and I hung limp in my invisible bonds, the wounds where the wires had punch through seemed to fuse together and look like they had never been touched.

I heard a howl of anger tear from the darkness and I knew that the reason for the howl was not good. "She's got too much goodness still inside of her!" I heard it yell as I blacked out, the pain becoming too much.

* * *

Sideways knelt down infront of the pouched in the heart of the planet that was actually Unicron. "We need to do something to make her hate everything that she loves. We need her to turn against Megatron and especially her mother that is with her now." Unicron's deep voice said as light pulsed from the pouch every time he spoke.

"I know master. Maybe if I go into her dreams and-" Sideways started but then stopped when he heard a distinct female chuckle.

"Yeah right Sideways. Do that and you'll screw the whole thing up. I think it best if a Femme would do this, Master. I think that Sideways has interfered too much." Nemisis said as she appeared out of the darkness.

"Hmm. I have to agree with Nemisis. But I think that I should do it. I know how it shall be done. Sideways, Nemisis, you are dismissed." Unicron said as Sideways bowed and stood to leave. Turning around and walking passed Nemisis, he whispered a single message to her. "You have feelings for the girl. Don't let that get in the way of your job." He sneered as Nemisis looked at him in utter shock.

'As if.' Nemisis thought to herself as she too turned and left, leaving Unicron to his thoughts.

* * *

Once I'm finish with those four insolent minions of mine, they will be no use to me. They will be the first to go. Yes, the perfect plan for revenge. . .

* * *

I sat on my old bed back home. My real home. I peered out the window. It was dark out and I remembered this day as my ninth birthday, the utmost saddest and coldest day of my life.

I was like a witness to a crime. I watched as my younger self dove around with a large grin on her face, her eyes sparkling with excitement of what present she was to get next. My mum came in and placed the medium birthday cake infront of me. "Happy Birthday Kris!" she said excitedly as I blew out my candles, my younger sister cheering me on and whooping with joy as I hugged her and thanked her for her present; a little teddy bear holding a picture frame.

Suddenly my face fell and I looked at the clock. "When is daddy coming home?" my younger self said as my mums face seemed to shadow and she looked away.

"I don't know. He should be here by now. Oh, well. He might be doing some over-time." She said as she smiled at me and I smiled back. After the three of us finished eating our cake, we headed into my mum and dads room to watch a movie that I had picked out; obviously it had been the Transformers Movie.

Half way through the movie though, at eleven passed elven in the night exactly, the phone rang. I will never forget the look on my mothers face, or the fight that issued after that.

* * *

Thankfully my sister was asleep and was a heavy sleeper. It was about the time when Magnus got blown up or something, I don't know I can't remember it that well, everything was abit blurry and shapeless. I got out of the bed and headed to the dining room to see what was taking her so long with the phone call.

I reached the door and heard a heated argument through the door.

"You lying son of a bitch! How dare you do this! How dare you do this to Kris! How dare you do this on her birthday for gods fucking sake! Don't you tell me to calm down!" I heard my mum distinctly yell and I knew something was wrong. But I watched with a heavy heart as I stood there, rooted to the spot, anger, fear and a whole pile of other damn emotions running through me.

"Why didn't you just ask for a divorce? Why did you have to run away with Barbara! Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't love me?. . . Oh. Is that why? You were afraid that I would do something irrational?. . . Oh I see. . . You bastard. . . Die in hell! You and your little whore!" my mum yelled as I could hear the phone slam down on its hook and a heavy weigh flop onto the floor.

The memory seemed to vanish before me and I was in my subconscious, floating around and wait. . . . For what? Waiting.

For what god damnit! I yelled mentally at myself as I too fell like a sack of potatoes and sobbed, all those emotion that I had held in bursting like a dam. A figure suddenly appeared infront of me and I looked up through my tears. It was Megatron with my mother on his shoulder.

"It was your fault Kris. It was all your fault that your father left." My mother sneered as I stood up an emotional wreck.

"No. No, it wasn't me that made him go. I didn't make him go!" I moaned as more tears surfaced and blurred my vision.

"Face facts Kris. You made your father go. Just admit it and we'll leave you alone." Megatron said this time as I stared up at him. "The only reason why you're with the Decepticons is because no body loves you. No one thinks of you as a person, but mearly a toy to be played with. Just give up and face the facts." He continued as I felt restraint on my arms and legs.

Looking down my heart plummeted and I saw another vision, only, it was mearly a window to another mind. My fathers mind.

My father was sitting with two little girls bouncing on his knee and that damned bitch Barbara around a Christmas tree, opening their presents and laughing happily. Anger fuelled through my body and I turned to Megatron and my mother. The anger fuelled what I said next and was quiet shocked when I said it too, but it brought a deep, filling satisfaction in my soul. "Screw you both to hell."

The two disappeared but the anger still burned strong and true. This is what I wanted. I wanted to be free but still inflict pain upon the people that inflicted pain upon me. And at that moment I didn't care if that meant blowing up the whole world to do it.

* * *

The next moment I knew, the wires were back and inserting themselves in my body. I felt no more pain, but in the back of my heart a painful ache. I didn't scream this time, I didn't cry, all I did was laugh manically until I was lost to the universe, my soul finally finding peace. 


	18. chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: Taking over._**

The limp form was released from its cacoon of wires, its head hanging low and shadowed. There were two small horns that curved inwardly at the top; the colour of rusting metal. Its hair was a murky brown; a darker shade of its original colour. A manic laugh resounded through the room as the figure of the girl stopped falling in mid air and stayed like that, hovering as if by magic. "I did it. I actually did it!" came a raspy, feminine voice from the figure.

"Yes, Master. You did it!" Vortex said as she and the rest of the followers of Unicron appeared behind her.

The figure lifted its head and revealed a pair of glowing golden-brown eyes. It turned itself upright in air and hovered about fifty feet off the ground. It wore a long black dress with long flowing sleeves and long flowing skirt. "Yes, I have Vortex. Now I don't need you anymore." Unicron said as he raised the possessed girls hand and waved it at the four.

A large blast of pure energy hit the four Transformers and they were thrown back by the blast. The possessed Kris laughed manically, her voice hollow, evil and metallic. Vortex looked at her master with pleading optics.

Epiyon had her CPU blow half way to Cybertron and back again. Sideways was nothing but crackling corpse of twisted wires and burnt metal, the smell of burning rubber stinging Kris's nose. "Why master? Why?" was the last thing that Vortex said as Kris raised her arms again and brought it pointing to her head.

"Das vidanya, Vortex." She sneered with an evil snare and she let go of a black ball of crackling dark energy and smashed through the femmes systems; sudden death.

What Kris didn't realise was that Nemisis had escaped some of her wrath and had escaped to Earth, intent on finding the Autobots and Decepticons.

* * *

Megatron looked at the sun rise and sipped his energon with deep thought. It had been a little over twelve hour previous that that damned warrior Nemisis had kidnapped Kris. They, meaning both the Autobots and Decepticons, had made continuous sweeps of the planet to try and locate the little human being. But to no avail.

He sighed and then thought he saw a very large star; larger than any other star in the darkening evening sky. It must be a planet, Megatron thought as he continued to stare at the star and realised that it was getting bigger and bigger.

"What the slag," Megatron started but then realised that the star wasn't a star at all but a comet, or . . . A space shuttle!

Racing inside the base, he saw Optimus and Wheeljack at the control panel issuing a state of emergency.

What ever the thing that was shooting down towards them would have a lot of explaining to do when the Autobots and Decepticons would get to it.

* * *

My soul was lost to the world and I knew that nothing could bring me back. I had given up and I knew I could do nothing to stop it. I had let myself give into my anger and my guilt.

'Cheer up' I heard a voice say that seemed to come from around me.

"Huh? Who's there?" I asked psychically as I turned around in the blinding darkness.

'It's me. Your dark self. Awe, is wittle Krisztina having a bad day?' the voice sneered as I glared into the darkness and kept turning around in the darkness, swiping at the black folds of my resting place.

"What do you want from me?" I said coldly as I gave up.

'Your anger. Your guilt. Your thirst for revenge, hurt and everlasting pain. I want all of it. Every last drop.'

"Excuse me?"

'You heard exactly what I said. I want your pain and your complete emotions. I want complete control!' the voice yelled as I screamed when a burst of white light evaded my senses and I was now back in my body, only this time I was a passenger; a back-seat driver if you wish.

Unicron had taken over my body and I had no say in the matter, just like in my passed lives.

* * *

Skye glared at the femme that lay on the verge of life and death on the med lab tables. "Why is she here? Shouldn't we just kill her?" she said heatedly as Hot Shot picked her up before she did anything rash.

An optic came online and Nemisis looked around the crowd before taking in a deep breath for her oxygen intakes. "Uni-uni-Unicron has t-t-taken o-over Kris-s-s." she said as Megatron grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Where is she!" he yelled as a trickle of mech fluid ran down the corner of the femmes mouth.

"S-s-she's coming to E-E-Earth to-to g-g-get re-revenge." Nemisis said as he optic flickered and slowly died out.

Megatron stared at the now prone figure of Nemisis and shook her gentler. "Why is she coming? Primus answer me!"

Nemisis stayed as she was, yet there was a slight, tiny flicker in her optic and a single word passed her lips in a whisper that chilled the crowd into silence.

"Revenge." And with that, the dark femme passed on, a small smile on her lips and a lifted spark.

* * *

Another city, another death toll. I had counted about two million dead and more on the way. I bet ya that God didn't see this one coming. I sneered. This felt kind of nice.

Fire was all around me and my hair whipped my now, somewhat older, more feminine body. I smiled an evil smile along with Unicron.

I didn't realise that I had full control over my body again I lifted my hand up and let loose hundreds upon thousands of the black balls and watched with satisfaction as they each found their mark.

Screams echoes around me and I glided higher into the air.

"Ah, music to my ears." I said along with Unicron.

It felt weird sharing a body with a mechanical being that was actually a god. But yet it also felt really nice, as if I was born and made for this purpose of being the host to Unicron, the destroyer of planets and god to anything Inferior.

'I like that. That's what everyone will call me from now on. Unicron, destroyer of planets and God to anything Inferior.' I heard Unicron say as he started cackling and I felt him seize control of my body again. I had no choice but to laugh along side of him.


	19. chapter 19

**_Chapter 19: Easier to Run._**

I was floating lifeless. I was back in the black void and I was dead to the world and I knew I could never come back. I wanted to scream, to run, to shout and cry but I knew that would do no good.

So what now? What now Einstein?

I don't know.

* * *

Slag, how I really hated being alone. I hated the dark. I hated anything to do with this space that I was trapped in.

I hated the world. I hated my mother. I hated God. I hated Skye. . . And I especially hated Megatron.

* * *

Skye glared up at the stark night and vowed an oath upon herself. "When we get you back Kris, we will have a nice, long talk."

* * *

Megatron glared at the corpse of Nemisis. He had another glass of energon in his hands and he was taking callous sips. His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere, for he almost didn't hear the faint voice of the once-dead femme.

"Megatron. You want to know how to get Kris back? Don't you?" came a voice from Nemisis. Her lips didn't move, and her optics weren't powered on, something was defiantly wrong.

"Nemisis? Is that you?" Megatron asked cautiously as he walked up to the broken and battered femme and checked her life readings. He was shocked to see a faint signal.

"Listen and listen carefully. The only way to get Kris back to her normal self is to prove the one thing that she loves with all her heart. Unicron used that love and turned it into loathing. That way he was able to possess Kris." Nemisis said as her voice slowly faded away and she was dead again, the faint life reading slowly fading into the straight line once again.

* * *

My mind was turbulent with the thoughts of blood-thirsty revenge and what I would do to those people who dared crossed my path.

Screams echoed around in my mind; the screams of the dead and dying that my evil self was doing to pure innocence.

Why was I letting him do this again?

Revenge.

Really? Is that what I really want?

Yes.

Why?

Because.

Why?

Why?

**Why?**

_**Just shut up!**_

* * *

Skye clutched at her head. Her memories were starting to get to her and she wished with all of her heart that she didn't have them.

They hurt with years of pain, heart-ache and death. So many years of her life. . . No. Of her LIVES, seemed to appear out of nowhere and slam into her with so much force that she felt the wind literally knocked out of her.

Tears of pain, longing and fear weld up in her eyes and she felt a metallic hand wrap around her body. "Skye, are you all right?" Hot Shot asked as Skye wiped the tears away and nodded her head slowly.

"Sorry. Its just that I was sortta in a coma for my life, the life that I'm living in right now. And now that I know that I've lived countless live before this one, with Kris as my sister in one of them, and countless parents, friends and relatives. . . It just hurts abit. I'm confused and dizzy. I'm in pain with a loss I have never felt and I never knew about it before now. I guess I'm just mourning, or something. I don't know." Skye said as she smiled and shook her head.

Hot Shot looked at her one final time before grinning his trade-mark grin and walked to the control room of the Decepticon base. This waiting was getting to everyone.

* * *

Megatron looked down at the human female that was Krisztina's mother. If what Nemisis had said was true, it was up to this human female, himself and Skye to save Kris. To save her from Unicron . . .

. . . And herself.

* * *

A window opened infront of me. The sudden brightness hurt my eyes and I was momentarily blinded. 'We are here, my little Wanderer.' I heard Unicron say as I kind of hovered up to the window and I stepped through it.

I was back in my body, over looking what Unicron has planned for. . . Holy mother of slagging God!

It was my fathers new home where he lived with is two kids and new wife. Anger burned in my veins again as I watched the front door open and my father walked out. I had his hair, always quick to get oily and dirty, yet thick and strong.

A wicked smile appeared on my face and I summoned a small ball of that dark energy that I shared with the creature that lived within my being. "Hello father." I said and released the ball.

I never knew that I had full control of my body again, and that I was free to do what I saw fit.

* * *

Laser Beak soared high in the air. Below him was chaos, wreckage and complete destruction. He had never seen anything so horrible; so many lives. . . So many innocent, dead. And it all came from one person.

High on a hill infront of him stood a lone figure, shrouded with shadows, the flames from the burning house licked at it, a cape of the red hot carbon and oxygen acting as a shield around it.

Yellow eyes seemed to blaze through the shadows of the beings face, cold and radiating hatred. It lifted its hand, and the little orange, yellow and purple spy for the Autobots fell to the ground.

The reason for this was unclear. All except for the person who had inflicted the attack to the spy, who stood tall next to its master as two more of it's kind appeared next to them.

A large smile appeared on the first beings face as it took to the sky, it's intent on destruction effortless and swift.


	20. chapter 20

**_Chapter 20: Viva Forever_**

My soul was turbulent once again. What have I just done?

_You killed your father._

But why?

_You wanted revenge. So, there. You got it._

What have I become?

_A murderer._

...Murderer... ?

_Yes. Why don't you give up. Just end your pain_.

Why?

_Why? You deserve it. Your soul shouldn't be stuck here. It should be free and on the other side._

Free. . .

_Yes. . . Free. Why is your soul hanging on?_

Why? I don't know.

_Why don't you know?_

...Guess it's just waiting around for something.

* * *

Unicron growled. Why wasn't she giving up! Her soul should have left the building hours ago. Why was it still holding on!

Never mind. At least he would have more power to throw around when the time to defeat the Autobots and the Decepticons came. Now all he had to do was let random memories of hatred, bitterness and solitude slid through the Wanderer soul's mind and he would have enough fire power to get rid of the pathetic race of Transformers.

* * *

Skye knelt down next to Mrs Deck, Kris' mother. "Ow. Skye? Oh my! Skye is that you!" she cried out as she hugged Skye but then stopped.

All around her were large, mechanical beings that either waved, smiled glared or just grinned at her. "Hello Mrs Deck. My name is-"

"I kn-kn-know w-who you are. But. . . You aren't supposed to be real!" the middle-aged woman said as she scampered up into a standing position.

"Well, we are. And we need your help." Megatron said firmly and Optimus launched into the whole story, right from the beginning.

* * *

Jet Fire looked at the monitors. He had just returned from the med bay from where Kris' mother was being held, being de-briefed on what had happened to her daughter for the passed months.

Something caught his optics. The last video feed from Laser Beak was running continuously, over and over and over again, whispered voices echoed around the room like ghosts of their former, bodied selves.

"Uh, sir, I'd recommend that you get in here." He said as he noticed something else.

Something small, something bad and something out for revenge.

* * *

Why was I holding on? Why must I torture myself! Paradise or hell lay right infront of me yet, I still denied it? Why was I doing this to myself?

Why was I denying all that I have longed for?

Because you need to hold on.

Who said that?

Your saviour.

What saviour?

Yours. . .

* * *

Unicron sneered. The girl was starting to loose it. She was starting to give up. Now all he had to do was inflict the last bit of his plan and then he would finally, once and for all defeat those pesky Transformers. 


	21. chapter 21

**_Chapter 21: Bodiless Echoes; Part I_**

Jenny Deck looked on in disbelief. Her daughter had been missing for several months. She, Jenny, was worried sick about her, worrying that she was lying in a ditch of dismembered or worse. . . And here she was, helping large robots that weren't even supposed to be real recover a new race of the little robots called Dark Light Mini-Cons that all came from the planet Cybertron.

And now she was kidnapped. But then again, she knew that something like this would happen someday.

St Peter had warned her before Kris was brought into the world that some things might arise in the near future that will involve Kris; that it would not be very good; that she needed to look out for her and prevent it.

She had managed to that ever since the beginning, well close to the beginning. But why now?

* * *

I wasn't angry, that much, anymore. But I was still angry, confused and afraid.

I had regret surging through my ghost like veins now and I knew that Unicron knew that I was wavering.

I was hanging on by only a thread and I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I fell.

What I didn't know is what Unicron had in store for me. For the fight that would soon be put into the text books for future generations.

* * *

Jet Fire stared in awe at the scene infront of him. Neither could his fellow team mates and once enemies.

Approximately twenty five miles away from the Decepticon base was Kris with basically the whole army, air force, navy and anything else rolled behind her, cross hairs focused, riffles aimed; the whole enchilada.

What would happen next caught everybody completely off guard.


	22. chapter 22

**_Chapter 22: Bodiless Echoes Part II_**

I glared at the ground that hovered underneath me. I was watching everything again like I was doing it all, only I wasn't. I could hear the military and all of them behind me.

Go back! Go now or you'll die! I yelled out mentally as I screamed at Unicron.

"Don't try, they can't hear you even if you tried." Unicron said with my own voice that came from my own body.

I gave up. I was corrupted ever since what I had done to my father.

"Had. Past tense."

I snarled. I will get you Unicron! Just you watch!

"Oh, I don't think so." I heard him say as I felt a sudden surge of that dark energy flow through my possessed being.

All I could hear were the screaming of the many men and women as they slowly turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

* * *

Kris seemed to glow dark, and then a kind of purple and black ball enveloped her and suddenly exploded, spreading out like a mushroom cloud.

Every witness to this even shielded their eyes or optics as the blinding darkness enveloped the screen and all that there could be seen was black. Then a silhouette, walking, or rather floating serenely towards the base.

Behind it was a far worse trail of destruction.

The arsenal of military personnel were no where to be seen. The reason being a gargantuan crater where Kris had stood in the centre of only moments before had blown all of them to hell, little fires of purple cruelness burning on the slopes of the impact.

* * *

I stood inside myself, petrified. 'What have you done?' I yelled out as hot tears flowed down my face.

"They were only in your way. How could I not destroy them in order to fulfil your revenge?" Unicron said evilly as I saw the base on the horizon, along with large figures that had to be the Transformers.

The sound of warping filled my ears and I willed Unicron to turn his head, which surprisingly he did.

"Ah, my little minions, back so soon?" he asked in a voice that struck downright fear into me.

"The mother has disappeared master. We suspect that the Decepticons have got to her first." Demon said.

'Demon! That's where you went to! You filthy little bastard!' I yelled out as he seemed to hear me.

"Master?" he asked as he looked at me weirdly.

"The Wanderer is using her powers to try and break free. Don't worry. Just ignore her sudden outbursts." Unicron said as I felt a stinging pain seem to shock me.

I screamed out in pain. But that didn't seem to faze me. 'What have you done to my mother!' I said yet again as I felt a sudden surge of energy course through my ghostly veins and envelope Demon.

He scream and staggered back, clutching his head. "Master make it stop!" he pleaded as he fell to his knees, Lyra Omega and Axle stepping back in shock.

I was in control of my body again and I could feel Unicron squirm around in my place. Not like before, when I had murdered my dad when Unicron was like just looking over my shoulder, but he was actually in my place.

I smirked as I kept up the attack, anger pushing me to the limits of this startling new power. "You want me to stop? You want me to stop! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FAMILY!" I screamed at him as energon tears of pain flowed from his optics and onto the ground below him.

"Unicron ordered us to kill your mother! We couldn't find her so we killed the brat!" he cried out as I kept the attack going.

The brat? The brat. Oh my god! They had killed my sister! "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out as I hit him with twice the amount of power and he seemed to blow up into a million pieces and blow away in the wind.

After that I finally let my guard down and I collapsed in a heap, tears that I had not noticed coursing down my cheeks as Unicron took over my body once again. "You stupid, stupid girl. You could have put that power to good use!" he yelled as I was hit with the equivalent to the attack I had used on Demon and I was left withering inside my body, my heart, my soul and my mind broken.

* * *

Megatron looked on in what he felt as concern. He could see Kris stop suddenly when those three rogue, as he liked to call them, mini-cons appear next to her.

There she stood for what felt like and eternity when a blinding white light, contrasting greatly with the black ball before, envelope Kris and attack Demon, or what seemed to look like Demon.

"Kris." The human female on his shoulder had breathed and stood up. "KRIS!" she screamed out as the human girl did nothing to acknowledge her mothers presence. "Why won't she see me?" she said as she stood her ground.

Megatron notices something when the attack finished. The attack that Kris had used was made of white, or light, energy. Unlike the mini Armageddon that had happen nearly ten minutes earlier, that was made of black, or dark, energy. There must be a reason for it, but to what, he had no idea.

"HIT THE DECK!" Demolisher cried out a silvery glint shone off of Kris.

"What was that?" Hot Shot cried out as a sudden dust trail lifted up around Kris, whom seemed much closer than before, and head directly for Jet Convoy.

That's when they all noticed it. A small beam of a dark arrow looking thing heading directly for the powerlinked Autobot leader and Vice Commander.

He only had time to dodge it.

The dark arrow sailed passed the gargantuan robot and struck itself into a rock formation behind him. "What was that all about?" the Vice part of Convoy said as a sudden blast rocked the two back and into his team mates.

Where the rock formation used to be was complete and utter nothingness. A black swirling vortex like thing spun in the place where the arrow had shot the formation.

While everyone was preoccupied at watching the arrow and where it landed, they never saw the large ball of crackling darkness appear in the possessed girls hands.

"See you on the other side." Unicron said as he/she threw the ball and it hit at the feet of the Transformers, throwing everyone inside the hole.

Kris flew fast over to the vortex and with a snap of her fingers, the vortex closed.

"I think it isn't polite to keep our prisoners waiting? Lyra, Axle, look after our friends while I deliberate with the Wanderer." Unicron said as the two remaining mini-cons bowed and warped out.

"Now Wanderer, I will need all of your power, and I will need it now." He smirked as he sliced his hand down in the air and an opening appeared in the fabric of time and space and he stepped through it.


	23. chapter 23

Amity-Star: ((on location at the Sydney New Years Eve fireworks.)) HHHHHHAAAAAAPPPPPYYYYY NNNNNEEEEEEWWWWW YYYYYYEEEEAAAARRR!!! Oh yeah! Australia throws the biggest and most probably the best parties!!!  
  
Hot Shot: ((in car mode)) Hey! Did you see that smiley face!? That was so cool!!!  
  
Amity-Star: Anyway!!! Thanking yous so much!!! Whoo, think I had a wittle toooo much liquids to drink. Oh well! You guys are the best and I just want to say a very big thanks to you guys. I'm dedicating a very special chapter at the end of the story that has all my personal thankyous and maybe a few bloopers. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kris, the plot and the damn sunburn that is killing me. While Torika_Blayde owns Skye and the whole universe is mocking me coz I got burnt.  
  
Hot Shot: Do I smell chicken?  
  
Amity-Star: Oh no you don't!  
  
A/N: Sorry I couldn't update earlier, but my internet thing time was up and I had to wait for like ever until I could get it back up. But I'm here now and want to thank all of you who tried to answer my question and snow-cones to you all!!!  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 23: Abyss ~^*^~  
  
Jenny woke up with a splitting headache. She was still on the shoulder of Megatron who was still out.  
  
Leaping from his shoulder, she landed on her feet and hurried over to where Skye was lying in Hot Shot's hand.  
  
"Skye, Skye! Wake up!" the elder woman said as she shook the teenager until she woke up.  
  
"Leave me alone mummy. It's the weekend." Skye said groggily as she opened her eyes and shot up.  
  
By now the Transformers that layed everywhere were starting to come back on- line. "Where are we?" Hot Shot asked as he picked up the two humans. Jolt was no where to be seen. Neither any other mini-con was anywhere.  
  
"Where are the mini-cons?" Optimus said as looked around the dark space.  
  
They were in an abyss like thing.  
  
"Oh contraire Optimus Prime. It should be what have I done to the mini- cons." Came a cold voice as Kris, the thin black flowing dress billowing around her legs, came floating down from some unknown origin.  
  
Megatron growled. "What have you done to Kris, Unicron?!" he said as he stood up and glared at the human being.  
  
She pouted. "You don't recognize me, Megatron? I'm saddened by the mere thought that you would forget me." She said as she floated over to the metallic leader and smirked in his face. "You're a smart one, you know. But then again, I guess the horns gave it away."  
  
The sound of many weapons being drawn pulsed around the darkness as guns and weapons of all kinds were pointed directly at the possessed girl.  
  
She looked around the room stone faces then laughed evilly. "You can't defeat me! You can never defeat me! This girl is on the brink of destruction and no one can save her! She has finally realised the truth about her life and she will soon give in!" she chuckled as she seemed to evaporate into a wisp of dark smoke.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Skye asked as she lowered her gun, her face a mask of bewilderment.  
  
Jenny was crying silent tears.  
  
"Before I destroy you, I want to play around with you. Finish the maze and you'll be able to see your mini-con friends before I annihilate you." Came Kris's evil voice. "But, first I'll take the two humans. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to survive the ordeal as there is no air in the Labyrinth."  
  
All heads turned to the two humans that sat in Hot Shot's hands. They looked at each other before they disappeared, much like when Kris evaporated earlier.  
  
"Now, if you look to your left you will notice a large door, your size, and yes, Tidal Wave, big enough for you to fit through, which will lead you to the mini-cons." Kris said again as everyone gingerly steped through the door and turned around to see it disperse into an ivy covered wall. "And did I forget to mention, you have a time limit?"  
  
A sudden groaning in the ivy covered wall revealed sharp spikes that were moving ever so slowly.  
  
"We gotta get out of here." Cyclonus stammered as he transformed into his alt mode and soared through the sky.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Cyclonus. I'm sorry but that's a fatal point for you. No transforming or disqualification." Kris smirked.  
  
Above the transformer crowd there was a startling shriek as Cyclonus crashed to the ground, his CPU blown in.  
  
Everyone took an involuntary step backwards.  
  
"Times a ticking and your sparks won't sparkle anymore if you stand there."  
  
Megatron glared at the corpse of Cyclonus and rushed forwards into the maze, the rest of the temporary alliance of Transformers following him.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Ya, me know. Short, but I have to get ready for a New Years eve party.  
  
*Blessed Be!  
  
P.S: All those of you that answered my question, thankyou and your characters will come in soon.  
  
P.P.S: CYCLONUS IS DEAD!!! WHOO!!! 


	24. chapter 24

Amity-Star: Really sorry for not up-dating in ages but I've been really, really busy.  
  
Hot Shot: What she means is that her mum grounded her until she cleaned her room and finished her draft for her Australian Great Depression Assignment.  
  
Amity-Star: Hey! Who said you could but in like that?! Oh, never mind. Anyway, here it is and I'll try to up-date once every two to three days. Please don't hurt me. . .  
  
~^*^~Chapter 24: Shattered Reality ~^*^~  
  
Kris lay at the bottom of her possessed being, her spirit, her mind, her body, broken. She muttered nothingness to the darkness around her, her eyes diluted and wide.  
  
A small light appeared above her head and flitted about her being.  
  
Her long hair was sprawled around her head and her body was on the side, her arms turned ninety degrees near her head and near her stomach. She wore a long white dress that changed from white, which was near the top, to black, near the bottom.  
  
A corrupted soul.  
  
"A dream. Only a dream. Please, a dream." The girl whimpered as the light seemed to land near her face.  
  
Kris looked at the light, her eye still bearing the far-off look on it, but a flash of curiosity and something more passed her face.  
  
She stood up on wobbly legs and the light followed her face. She nodded and the far away look vanished from her eyes and her eyes were filled with malic, her own malic that was saved especially for one person.  
  
Unicron.  
  
All she had to do know was wait until the time was right and remerge with her evil self, the one that Unicron was feeding off of.  
  
~*~  
  
They lay in darkness once again. Near them were green glows. Turning they nearly screamed out.  
  
The origin of the glowing was from the mini-cons that were held in tube like things, pods that were filled with the seemingly radioactive liquid that surrounded the mini-cons.  
  
A snigger filled the air about then and Kris appeared infront of one of the pods, looking lovingly into the pods as their glow pulsed like a heartbeat. She placed a hand on the glass surface and layed her head down on its soothing coolness. Closing her eyes she sighed heavily and opened her mouth to speak. "How do you like my little creations mother? Skye?" she asked cooly as she circled the cylindrical prison and looked through the glass on the other side, her face an eerie greeny yellow colour.  
  
Jenny was awe struck. "You aren't my daughter. What have you done to her?!" she screamed out but was thrown across the darkness but a single wave of Kris' hand.  
  
"Now, now. Mother, no yelling." Kris said spitefully, an evil smile crossing her face and lighting an evil spark in her eyes.  
  
Skye stepped forwards, defiance clearly dominant in her features. "What have you done to Kris?" she said level-headedly and took yet another step forwards, her face mere inches away from the glass of the tank.  
  
Kris pouted. "Oh, she's still here, her other self that is, but her mind, her spirit and her heart had been broken, so even if you wanted to try and contact that stupid girl, you wouldn't be able to." Kris said as she walked around the other side and stood next to Skye.  
  
Raising her hands infront of her she smiled and watched with satisfaction as a look of horror crossed Skye's face as she was lifted into the air by invisible bonds and left dangling up-side down. "Put me down!!!" she screamed and a evil grin appeared on Kris's face.  
  
"If you say so." She said as let her arms drop to the side and watched as the dangling girl dropped quicker than a bowling ball from the top of a building.  
  
Skye stood growling and clutching her head. "You'll. . . pay. . ." she managed to say before she fell down again, unconscious.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kris whirled around to face her mother. Kris's face was drawn into a taught line and she seemed to be struggling with something. "What did you say?" she asked with a burning fury in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jenny said as she staggered forwards, tears running down her face. She was clutching her left elbow and had pain in her eyes.  
  
Kris blinked, then laughed menacingly. "You're sorry! YOU'RE SORRY!!! Oh that is rich, next your going to tell me that you love me." Kris said as a few tears ran down her cheeks, the evil smile, the manic glint in her eyes, the wild actions were all a cover-up to leading what happened next.  
  
~*~  
  
Megatron dodged another flying weapon, whatever it was, he could not tell. His only objective was to get to the end of the maze and hopefully rescue Kris and her mother.  
  
Unicron would be dead by the day was through, but what he wouldn't know is at what price.  
  
~*~  
  
I could feel my dark self start to boil over. I think that the time was right to act.  
  
I felt a rush as I seemed to head upwards and then a sudden bright light. . . Then I was back in my body.  
  
About to attack my mother.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Evil, evil, Peter Jackson!!! How dare he finish Lord of the Rings!!! Evil! Can he make like a little movie or series or something so that way we can enjoy the story better.  
  
Enough of my ranting! Review!!! And Later Days!!! 


	25. chapter 25

Amity-star: Moonwalker, I thankyou for your input and I have to agree with you. I'm really sorry for that, but I've been having a bit of trouble lately and i'm kinda running low on ideas. Damn them plot bunnies. Gah! Anyway, i'll try to work on this really hard, but it's a bit hard coz i've got alot, and i mean ALOT of stuff going on. Sorry if you people are starting to wander from the story and all but plese bear with me, i'm trying my hardest.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 25: Without You ~^*^~  
  
Megatron dodged the laser blast and knocked into Optimus Prime. Growling with rage, he looked at the small group that now consisted of only five Transformers. Himself, Optimus, Star Scream, Hot Shot and the Autobot medic, Red Alert.  
  
"We can't stand around like this!" the Decepticon leader yelled as he dived behind a burning piece of fallen metal.  
  
"We are running out of time!" Hot Shot pointed out as he blasted on turret with his laser gun and ran ahead to stand next to the medic.  
  
For who, Megatron thought as he blasted numerous cannons, For who? Us, or Kris?  
  
~*~  
  
I stared down unblinkingly at my mother, my hand seemingly frozen in place. "Mum?" I said quietly as my mother opened her eyes and lowered her arms. "Mum, it's alright. It's me. It's really me." I whispered silently as tears fell from my eyes as my mother looked at me.  
  
"Kris?" she said as she touched my face with her hands and I fell forwards into them, sobbing my sorryness and asking for forgiveness.  
  
Inside of me I could feel Unicron squirm under my power that had already started to dwindle. He couldn't hear or read my thoughts, thank goodness, so he wouldn't hear of the plan that I had already thought of.  
  
"Mother, you need to listen to me. Unicron will be taking over soon and I need you to get Megatron here in one piece. If not, it will be all over. But I need you to do something else- AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed out as I felt a burning feeling spread through my body and I collapsed in a heap.  
  
He had taken over once again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kris sat up in her mothers lap and smiled evilly. "Your child is very persistent, isn't she?" Kris sneered evilly as she stood up and looked down at Jenny. "I am very surprised that your daughters soul has managed to hold on this long, but never mind." She turned away and walked lazily over to Skye, who was still unconscious.  
  
Bending up, she picked her up by her hair and threw her against one of the glass capsuals. Glass and green liquid was everywhere by now and the mini- con that resided in it fell on top of Skye, pinning the girl down.  
  
"Time to have some fun." Kris sneered as she conjured up a black-purple ball that crackled with electricity.  
  
Lowering her hand to the unconscious girl infront of her, Kris was about to release the ball when someone tackled her, both entities flying through an unseen window and falling down. . .  
  
~*~  
  
I sat in my little prison, fighting the darkness that was threatening to take me to the Other Side. And for once, I really wanted to stay where I was and live, well, live what was left of my life.  
  
Ironic really, I had been here before, wishing that I could be on the other- side while now I was sitting here, bidding my time and fighting. Actually _fighting_ the darkness that was forcing to take over and take me to Heaven.  
  
As if heaven. Hell should be more likely. I chided myself.  
  
A violent jerk hit me and I tumbled around as if I were a genie in a bottle. "What the hell?" I asked aloud and a window appeared infront of me.  
  
What I saw made me scream out in anger and pain and watched as my mother was falling to her death. . .  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: I'm trying to keep to my schedule, but it's hard. Just two more weeks of school holidays here in Oz and I'm wishing that it could last for at least four more weeks, excluding the two weeks I have left. Ah, ell. ((that's my version of 'oh well'.))  
  
*Later Days!!! 


	26. chapter 26

**_Chapter 26: Raptured Life_**

The illusion dispursed into tiny fragments, spiralling for moments, suspended in air until disappearing all together. The web of evil magic was shattered and was replaced by the foreboding darkness from before. Only now, it was penertrating their minds.

The pain seemed to buzz and drill into their CPU's, squeezing them like a vice. Optimus clutched at his head and groaned in pain. "What is this!" he exclaimed and dropped to his knees.

Megatron was in a similar situation with his enemy. He was panting and clutching his head but then suddenly, as if his audio receiver was put on mute, the pain stopped. He stared around the darkness and uttered a curse.

Infront of him, from the very darkness that he stood in, the bodies of all the dead transformers rose up, their optics powered down, obviously dead. Beside him, Optimus followed his example. "Holy Primus. But, aren't they-" he stopped short as the light in their optics slowly powered on and each one looked around, dumbfounded.

Hot Shot looked down at his hands and squeezed them shut and opened them again. "I seriously must be dreaming." He muttered and watched as his battle-ravaged leader stumbled forwards, Megatron gaping at his men and Autobots.

A sickening explosion rocked the darkness and the air seemed to split and crack in two, as if cracking in half.

Everyone in the darkness looked up and saw a delicate white line spread around the cylindrical wall until meeting its distant cousins on the other side. It's spidery movements never pausing and slowly ceasing until every foreign vein connected to another and another.

Then a bright white light shone through the cracks and onto the Transformers trapped within.

_

* * *

White. That's all I saw. First there was darkness, then there was light. Light beats darkness._

But darkness beats light.

I felt something prod my side and I opened my eyes. I was blind. All I saw was the feathery whiteness. And it was snowing.

"Snow?" I said aloud without meaning to.

Yes. It is your creation.

The voice. It felt familiar and . . . Comforting. I smiled, completely oblivious to what was going on below me.

_

* * *

_

Jenny shook her daughter by the shoulder and cried out her name endlessly. Black, sharp shards of glass lay on the ground around the two, contrasting with the whiteness around them. The whiteness around her seemed to choke her but her mind wasn't focusing on what surrounded her.

She needed to wake up Kris. She knew why she had been sent to guard over her. She knew now why she had to keep this secret with her until the time was right. She knew that now she had to reveal all before the time ran out.

Jenny kept shaking endlessly and found herself screaming when a white hot pain shot through her arms and through her body.

He was back and in control and Jenny had no way of defending herself.

_

* * *

I suddenly felt myself plummeting downwards and I kind of stopped short when I saw who was right below me._

Unicron had awoken and was trying to kill my mother. Anger surged through me and I shook, my fists clenched tightly. _"Leave my mother alone! She has done nothing to you!"_ I screamed out and saw the two beings look up. My mothers eyes widened in shock and Unicron just looked at me then sneered.

"It's about time." He muttered and I was puzzled as to why. "Now I have full control of your puny human body and I can do what ever I want with it!" he cackled and I flew at him . . . Only to fly right through him.

Now I understood.

I was dead. A ghost. A mere wisp of spiritual energy floating between worlds. _"Oh damn."_ I said aloud and never saw the black ball come towards me.

_

* * *

"AND NOW I'LL SENT YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

I turned around and froze in horror. A crackling ball of dark purple zoomed straight towards me, but a sudden surge of uncanny dejávu swept through me and I held up my arm and I stopped the ball. . . Or rather, absorbed it.

I stared shocked at my hand and shuddered, a surge of something evil rose in my ghostly form but I pushed it down. _Let me through, young one_, it taunted, _I was apart of you and I still am. Don't be shy, you are as apart of me as the blood that flows through our veins. . . We are two halves that will soon be joined._

A sickening truth settled around my mind and I looked at my mother and saw Megatron run up to us, the Autobots and Decepticons all alive with the mini-cons in tow.

_

* * *

_

Megatron ran ahead of the group as he heard the yell and the scream and then the silence. They had found the mini-cons and the human female, Skye, unconscious, but all alive. Now all they had to do was find Kris and Jenny. And he had a feeling that they were very close by.

Hot Shot ran after the rest, nestled carefully in his hands was Skye, mumbling something about passed lives and ancient gods and end of the worlds. . . And some one called Mirianamoon. "Must stop. . . Kill all. . . Death. . ."

Skye's eyes fluttered opened and she sat up, her heart racing as the dream left her feeling puzzled and drained. "Hot Shot? What happened?" she asked, her voice croaky.

Hot Shot grinned and was about to answer when a yell was heard and he saw what was happening infront of the troop and he couldn't believe his optics.

_

* * *

Jenny say how the ghostly vision of her daughter looked at her, a pleading look in her eyes. She could see the two forces that resided in her battling for dominance. She could feel that ancient evil start to radiate from her and she knew she had to tell everyone here the purpose of why Kris had special abilities and why she was used as a host by Unicron._

She had to think fast. Megatron had stopped soundlessly behind her as well as the other Transformers and they were all waiting for a sign.

Unicron stood glaring at Kris with such loathing that that air seemed to darken about them both.

Then a voice spoke up and everyone seemed to jump. It was Scavenger who stood a little to the back of the group. They all parted so they could all see who had said something and seemed to bow as if he radiated knowledge. "Why?" was his simple question.

Unicron looked at him pointedly and snorted. When he spoke he still had the sound of two voices, his and Kris's entwined, but Kris's voice sounded dead, lifeless. "Why? Why!" he started to laugh evilly and Kris looked at her murderer with a startled expression. He suddenly turned to look at her and looked at her pointedly. "Do you want to know why I took your body for my use? Why I didn't just take some other Wanderers body instead? It was your dark power that called to me. . . And so, I answered. Hundreds of years ago I felt a flare in you dark power. A very powerful flare. So I planned. I created a new race of mini-cons and sent them to Earth. And ever since then I have been planning the day where your body, your powers, _your life_ would be mine." the voice had an edge to it that sounded like a mad-mans.

The power is too great for him to handle, Jenny thought and knew that the time was right. "I will tell you what happened to make her get such great powers. I will tell you all you need to know."

_

* * *

I looked at my mother and I knew then that something was wrong. Memories flashed through my mind and I felt the colour drain from my ghostly cheeks. Pain. Anger. Death. Blood. Those were the dominant forms of memories. But then one seemed to hold me captive. . . A window into the past. . ._

And somehow, I knew then of what I had to do. A cost that Megatron would never make until he knew the truth. "Tell them!" I found myself yelling, "Tell them or it will all be for nothing!"

I was screaming now, pearly opaque tears falling from my eyes as I looked at my mother and saw her crying too. She knew it also, and I knew what had to happen over the coarse of the next few minutes.

_

* * *

_

Jenny took a long, deep breath. When she was pregnant with Kris, St Peter had come down from Heaven and had told her all about the child she was harbouring. All of the myths, all of the legends. About all of the destruction her child's passed self had done. She was scared, and sickened and didn't understand the _why me_ factor.

Looking back up at the metallic creatures with the rare and almost absent cream coloured skin, Jenny opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed her mouth. That dark energy that was buzzing around inside of the ghostly Kris was rising in waves and she felt herself start to tremble. "I-It happened a long t-time ago, when the e-earth was very young. . .

. . . Many years ago, millennia to be exact, gods created Earth with the help of two powerful beings that in turn would rule over the planet. Mythical creatures lived in the vast oceans. Any creature lived freely and that was the way it had been ever since the beginning.

But that all changed when sudden darkness took over the planet.

Mirianamoon was the Goddess of the Dark, Ruler of the Underworld and despised by all that lived in the Heavens. She didn't care, for she had come up with a plan to up-turn their order. Her sister, Calirariem, Goddess of the Light and Ruler of the Heavenly Ones came down to see her sister, but never returned.

A deep frost, that soon turned to snow and then ice took hold of the planet and slowly killed everything living on it. The Gods were scared for their ruler had not returned for nearly one hundred years. Then, finally, a young god, only known as God went to see what had happened to his mistress when a large, dark figure arose.

"I am Mirianamoon-sun" said the dark shadow, "And I am the future ruler of this Universe."

Many of the Gods were scared and fled back to their own planets, but some stayed to save their beautiful creation that they had created together. A fight like non-other ever to rock the Universe erupted and lasted half a million years until God found a weakness.

Why battling her, the blood-thirsty Goddess had faltered, her sister, Calirariem coming through and taking over her body for a split second. "Help me." She had said and only God had heard it. "Help me to defeat my sister." God was intrigued and called the god from a planet far, far away over.

Yes, it was Vector Sigma, your god. "You must use your most powerful weapon to destroy me. Forge it, but not yet. When the time will come, your most powerful people in the future will know what to do."

The two gods did not know what was happening but then a bright white light encapsulated the dark Goddess and the being, that with the combined forces of the Gods of the Universe was not able to destroy, disappeared, leaving a chilling message. "In one million years precisely the planets in all the Universe will align. That will be the time that I will be back, and when I do, no one will be spared. My sisters power can't contain me for long!"

Unicron laughed. The piercing laughter ringing around the Transformers like a slap in the face. "You expect me, Unicron, the God Of Destruction, to believe _that_!" he laughed more insanely, his face distorted to such a proportion that it had no resemblance to Kris at all. The face was slate grey and his eyes were that of a manic on drugs. Veins pulsed at his temples behind the hair and on his neck and he was hugging his stomach as if in pain.

The pain was too much for him. The power was out of his control. Without the soul, he couldn't control the wild power and he knew that he had done a terrible mistake.

"The power. . . It is too much for some one as pathetic as yourself. . . And you call yourself a God." Came a harsh voice. It was Kris, but she was doubled over in pain, her face hidden behind her transparent hair. The white dress that she wore, the exact opposite to what Unicron was wearing, flickered from white to red to black and from black to red to white. A warning.

Jenny gasped and stumbled back. "Mirianamoon. . ." she breathed and there was a sudden burst of light. . . followed by a dark, echoing laughter that shook the very foundations of the world they were trapped in.

If anyone thought that Unicron was back. . . He was a kitten compared to what was coming next.


	27. chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: When I'm Gone**_

The laughter was hollow, almost strained as it echoed around the turbulent world that was once light and dark. Black lightning struck down on the ground around the Transformers and humans. Red clouds rolled by as if they were tidal waves in the sky. Chaos was everywhere. The whiteness of world before was distorted and warped with faces, twisted in agony and pain. They were all truly frightened.

Kris was still bending over in pain, as was Unicron. Megatron could not bear to see Kris this way and he knelt down before, a strange aura glowing around her. A dark aura that he had seen before. It was when she had blown up those earthlings infront of the base. He could not only see it but feel dread seep into his mind and felt weak, sick and helpless. He knew he had to help.

If it was true what Jenny had said then Kris was harbouring two ghosts of powerful Goddess's inside of her for near eons. It was a terribly foreboding thought. . . And then he remembered something she had said to him early on when they had met. It was after they had collected yet another mini-con and Kris was looking pale. _"Ever since a couple of lifetimes ago, I have felt so tired. Like my soul was wearing thin. All I want is to pass to the other side but God won't seem to let me."_ She had said spitefully and went off to her quarters.

How had he not felt those semi-continual flares of evil were at a loss to him, but Megatron knew then that the message that the Goddess, Mirianamoon, had left was being fulfilled now.

He had to act quick, he could feel it. "Kris! Kris, listen to me! Calirariem is still inside of you! You must let her through. She knows what she had to do!" he said as gale forced winds arose from an unknown source and billowed around her, pushing Megatron away from Kris. _"Oh come now Megatron. Do you really think that the little Goody Goody would follow an evil guy like you?"_ came the same cold voice, originating from Kris.

Slowly she lifted her head. And what Megatron saw sent his spark into turmoil. Her once brown eyes radiated evil, they pulsed with a glowing red light that seemed to burn a hole right through him. Her once white gown had turned a permanent black like before, only now it billowed around her like black smoke over black oil. . . Or black blood. It hugged her body like a second skin and it moved as one with her. Her hair grew out around her to act as a shield around her. It reached lengths that were longer that her body.

And he knew that he was too late.

_

* * *

Jenny looked at her daughter and cried silent tears. All was lost. Her daughter that she loved and disciplined, hated and screamed at, laughed and lost was gone. Nothing could have brought her back. Her life had no meaning._

Her youngest was killed by those monsters of robots and she too was lost. Her heart ached and broke. It was shattered so much so that she felt the sharp shards cut into her body and taste the blood on her lips. She closed her eyes and said a prayer for forgiveness and stood there praying, the winds screaming in her ears but herself paying no heed.

Until she heard the message whispered within the wails of Death.

_

* * *

_

Unicron was hunched over, eyes glazed over. The power hungry tyrant was corrupted by the power that he had taken forcefully, his mind a swirling oblivion. Random thoughts wavered through his empty mind but they just fell through it like water through a hole. Nothingness.

The power was eating his soul away, gaining energy by the second. How he did not predict something like this would happen went out the open window of ideals. He did not know. He would never know. He was a dead, empty shell of a once powerful being that wanted to take over the Universe.

If only he could see himself now, he would surly change his ways for good. Wouldn't he?

_

* * *

Jenny let out a sob. Tears, hot and fresh, streamed down her face. She had just finished listening to what the wind had to say and was fighting fitfully with her emotions, trying to control them to breaking point. She could not. "KRISZTINA!" she screamed out, her agonised screams drowned out by a sudden explosion from both Kris and Unicron.__

* * *

Soul and body re-emerged with one another and everything was complete. She was whole once again and she felt her old power flow through her veins with a renewed vigor, darkness overpowering the light like it was eons ago. __"The power."_ Mirianamoon hissed and lifted her hand to examine it carefully. Dark energy crackled along the length of her arm, the smoky folds of her dress moving and parting for her to see and examine it carefully.Soul and body re-emerged with one another and everything was complete. She was whole once again and she felt her old power flow through her veins with a renewed vigor, darkness overpowering the light like it was eons ago. Mirianamoon hissed and lifted her hand to examine it carefully. Dark energy crackled along the length of her arm, the smoky folds of her dress moving and parting for her to see and examine it carefully. 

Something didn't feel right. There was something still holding onto her that she could not put her finger on it.

What she didn't know was of the plan that her sister had told somebody of the answer to rid her once and for all. And the only person who could destroy her was standing right next to her.

_

* * *

_

Jenny clambered onto Megatron's shoulder and turned to whisper into his audio receiver. "Megatron. . . You have to hear this. Kris just told me. . . You have to. . . You have to. . ." she started but couldn't finish.

Megatron turned to look at the human and saw her sobbing uncontrollably. Out of the blue, he lifted a hand to confort the human when he saw what she was looking at.

The Requiem Blaster.

The most powerful weapon in the Universe. _When the time will come, your most powerful people in the future will know what to do._ It all made sense.

He shook his head. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. It scared him to think about doing such a thing. He glared at the blaster and took it in his hands, heard the sobbing of the woman on his shoulder, felt the pain and torment scratching at his spark of what the aftermath would be like. He had no idea what was to come next. But then a whisper of wind tickled a message for him and him only.

"Do what you think you must." And he lifted the weapon and pointed it directly at the Goddess, but could not pull the trigger.

_

* * *

_

Mirianamoon stopped examining herself and looked down the barrel of the Requiem Blaster. Her face broke out into an evil smile. "_You wouldn't do something so foolish now would you Megatron?"_ she cooed and laughed, until she felt something freeze her form and pull her out into a position of a cross. Still she smiled and closed her eyes, opening them to show brilliant white. She looked around and saw a wisp of white and soon found her twin, a floating figure in the wind. _"Ah, Calirariem, how nice to see you. Asking forgiveness for your sins?"_ she sneered.

Calirariem looked exactly like her sister, but was covered in white. She was panting and looked old, sweat poured down her face in buckets. She said nothing but held her hands out, pinning her sister to place.

"Dear sister. It will only be a matter of time till you will wither and die. Just give up now so you won't go to Hades." Mirianamoon continued, laughing whilst looking pointedly at her sister. What happened next shocked her speechless.

"It's over Miri. See you in Hades." The Light Goddess said and fused with the Dark Goddess. The robes fused and looked glued together, hair became unruly and wild and billowed around her twin being like a wild animal. Her eyes stopped glowing white and returned to their normal state. _"DO IT NOW MEGATRON! PULL THE TRIGGER NOW!"_ she screamed.

The Light Goddess said and fused with the Dark Goddess. The robes fused and looked glued together, hair became unruly and wild and billowed around her twin being like a wild animal. Her eyes stopped glowing white and returned to their normal state. she screamed. 

And so Megatron did.


	28. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE: Into the West**

I awoke to darkness. It was eternal darkness. Dead darkness. It did not envelop my body, but rather my body seemed to repel it. I felt light-headed and groggy and I felt like I was run over. "Am I where?" I asked stupidly to myself and looked around.

I was wearing what I had had on before my transformation – my black tee shirt and blue jeans with my white tennis shoes. I was floating.

"In Limbo." Came an ethereal voice, making me jump. _"Calm down little one, I will not hurt you."_ It came again.

Came an ethereal voice, making me jump. It came again. 

Limbo. . . . "I'm dead?"

Dead. What a wonderful word. Death. Dead. Died. Die. . . If there were any other words that described it I would have said it, but I could think no more about it. I was too involved with my new found freedom.

"Not yet."

* * *

The smile that had glued itself to my face vanished and tears brimmed my eyes, my eyesight turning blurry. "But. . ." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was stuck in Limbo and I was only so close to death. My heart was suddenly filled with rage, the hurt seeping away. "Why do you deny me of my freedom? Why do you permit these crude little games to continue when two pawns have been lost! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE?" I screamed at him.

I heard a shivering sigh and a presence leave the room. I hadn't noticed him before. I must have been too caught up in the moment.

Tears fell from my eyes and landed at my feet. They glowed and turned to puddles, showing fuzzy images but then slowly clearing out all together. Three puddles now layed at my feet and I knew what they were without God having to tell me.

"They are windows into the past, present and future." God said I stared at the middle puddle.

It was my mother, Jenny, and Skye with my little sister. Apparently everyone who had died by my hands, or by the hands of Unicron had come back to life. The three stood on the top of a cliff, overlooking the sunset. Something was in my mother's hands and it glinted gold in the setting sun. A fine grey-white powder billowed out from the urn she heldand fluttered in the breeze, out over the water to settle eternally in peace.

_

* * *

_

"Ashes. . ." I whispered and noticed that the Transformers from both factions stood behind them, energon tears streaking their faces. Megatron, though, stood proud and strong, only until I noticed the silent tears. I didn't notice but I was crying too, rejuvenated by the present events in the portal.

Wiping my eyes and taking a shaky breath, I turned to look into the puddle of the Past. Only to see a peace-full scene.

It was on Cybertron. No battles waged on it's scared metallic surface. No wars took the lives of those held true and dear to them. Everyone, Autobot and Decepticon alike were at peace. _This must have been before the mini-cons and everything else_, I mused and smiled at the serenity of it all. _I just hope it goes back to that soon_.

Finally my eyes wandered to the last Puddle. The Future.

There was nothing in it... Only an endless white fog, rolling around... Until I saw a flash of smiling faces, both metallic in appearance and it was then that I knew that one of the faces was Megatron, with a femme I knew was somehow related to...

As I stumbled back from the puddles, they melted into nothingness and I was left by myself again. What did it mean? What was God getting at with showing me these images, one that didn't even have 'proper reception'?

My thoughts were scattered but all I kept seeing were the smiling faces._"I have arranged for you to go back in a state that will suite your new life. One where you willlive afull life... It also means that you will come over to this side when you pass over." _God said, inclining that he was back.

I looked around puzzled and felt myself go drowsy at an alarming rate. I kept my eyes opened and concentrated on not going to sleep but I managed to slur a sentence that I found out the answer later. "What was that that I saw! What does it mean?"

There was no reply and I finally fell asleep. No thoughts of death or dying plagued my mind, but all that did was eternal rest.

_

* * *

_

He stared out at the sunset for what felt like the millionth time. A long week had passed since that the humans called a 'funeral'. There they say farewell to a loved one or family member if they pass on. He hadn't spoken much since. No one had. Jenny and Skye had returned home to their families immediately after the ceremony and he only knew that Skye wasn't being left out of her parent's sight.

He sat on the ledge, a ritual that he had started recently in an act of remembrance. Why he did it, he only knew the answer, no one else. Everyone in the base thought he just went out to vent his anger. What was a Con to do?

Why had he done it? Why had he pulled the trigger? He knew the answer to that too.

She had told him to. She told him to pull the trigger in an act to save all of their lives and the whole Universes too. No casualties would be on list's in the morgue. No one would loose a loved one she had whispered into his audio. No one would have to die.

Well, she was wrong. There **_were_** casualties. All of the Autobots and Decepticons were pretty much mourning the loss their own way. It came to a surprise to even him that the _Autobots_ would mourn the loss of someone they hardly knew. But then again, Skye must have told them about her and how _fascinating_ it was to have her around.

_

* * *

_

He took a shaky breath of oxygen that he needn't have taken. His spark would never get over the loss. He knew he never would. How would every one else? Sooner or later, would they look back at laugh at all the certain antics that would put a smile on their faces? Or would they cry?

There had been one casualty especially. Someone had died and never would walk through the door saying 'who the hell forgot to turn off the mini-con alarm?'. No, she never would do that again. But thank Primus for memories, right?

A black shadow caught the corner of his optic and he couldn't help but but smile. Forgetting the events of the passed few weeks he turned around, a smile on his face, and saw nothing. His face fell and the emotions he had tried so hard to suppress threatened to take control. He was too quick for that and stood up.

_

* * *

_

The sun had disappeared over the edge of the world for another day. A small wind came up from the south and he looked at the stars, trying to remember what constellation held his home planet.

"Orion's Belt. Middle star." Came a whispery voice, causing Megatron to turn around.

His optics were wide with astonishment and turned back to where Orion's Belt was and smiled when he saw the familiar blue glow of his home, millions of light years away.

As he was about to warp out, he whispered something under his breath which was snatched up by the wind. "Thankyou Kris, where ever you are."

_

* * *

_

A smile crept up on her face and she held back her tears. She missed them so much. But she couldn't turn up. She couldn't show herself until the time was right. And until that time, she had to get used to her new life, as one of them.

"Go to the planet Shãyria and stay there. Live among their people for as long as you like. It is all up to you." He had said. Sure, why don't I waste Primus knows how long on the planet before they come? She whined to herself and smiled.

Before she left she had to see them one last time. But most of all him. He was after all like a father to her. But deepinside her spark, she knew that he was something more.She knew that he knew that too. Just that one time and then she would leave. But when she saw him look at the stars and a thoughtful look pass on his face, she just had to help him out.

Summoning a small wind with her boosters, she had whispered into the wind like she were a ghost. She saw him smile and felt satisfaction, but when he had actually thanked her, she was over the moon.

Being brought out of her little daze by a beeping by her side, she nodded and transformed, flying towards the western quadrant of space. "Little buddy, it's now or never. If I stay around here one more minute, I might just stay and give myself up." Kris said to the little mini-con in her jet cock-pit and jetted off, humming an old tune that brought her comfort.

All she was to a normal earthling now that looked out from their windows on that late night was a small moving start, speeding across the universe to live a normal life as a Transformer.

THE END

Thankyou to all the people who reviewed!

Thomas Drovin, Smokescreens Lil Lady, ckret2, Darktiger, CodeRed 73,_ Zeheria, Alc Fluteo, GamaFox, Moonwalker, Ashana, Neko, Shade, laura-sloan, Bloodsabre, Avemtilla, Kokiri, Erailea Evenstar, Ranma, rochushofan, PokePharaoh, Fang, SaphireStars_


End file.
